Painless
by otakuphiar
Summary: Arthur Kirkland had never felt pain, not until he was nineteen years old. At the age of twenty-one, he got sent to a mental institution. Will a certain male-nurse at the hospital be able to free Arthur of his pain? (human AU) rated T for swearing and dark theme.
1. Prologue : Pain

Arthur Kirkland had never felt pain, not once in his life. Not when his mother died, not when his father became an alcoholic and beat him. Not even when his father went to prison and he got sent to an orphanage at the age of seven. Arthur never felt pain when he was a young boy.

He didn't feel pain either when he was aged ten. Not when it seemed everyone but him got re-homed. Not when the others at school bullied him... Not even when he got told to go die.

Arthur Kirkland was an empty shell, until a guy going by the name of Francis Bonnefoy entered his life at the age of fifteen.

They were rivals, and friends. Their relationship confused people, and so the subject was avoided. Did even Francis or Arthur know what they were to each other?

At the age of seventeen, the bullying seemed to have eased up, it must have been because he was with Francis. The two were at a party, when Arthur got drunk. He was a funny drunk, always trying to strip down. At the age of seventeen, Arthur was found out he was gay. Francis could no longer resist his urges and had sex with Arthur, without his consent of-course. When Arthur awoke with a hangover, a strange feeling in his arse, and a snoozing Frenchman next to him, again he didn't feel pain.

That was when the two began to date, for the first time in his life Arthur Kirkland felt love for someone. They dated for two years, enjoying their life together... Until Arthur got into an accident.

He was driving his car, when a drunk driver crashed into him. When Arthur Kirkland woke up, he was in no pain; but he was surrounded by darkness. Arthur was blind, but he felt no pain at having lost his eye-sight.

What Arthur Kirkland didn't know, was that Francis was only with him because he wanted sex. This was when he discovered that Francis was not only with him, but with others. That's when Francis Bonnefoy left his life.

This was when Arthur Kirkland first felt pain. He was alone and all those years of pain and heartbreak caught up to him. He cried for his mother, he cried for his beatings, he cried for his dad who he could no longer see anymore, he cried for never being re-homed, he cried for the bullying, he cried because people told him to die...Arthur Kirkland, was a broken man, at the age of nineteen he had finally felt pain and he could no longer see the damage it had inflicted upon himself.

At the age of twenty-one Arthur Kirkland was sent to a mental institution.


	2. Part 1 : Patient 741776

**Alfred P.O.V.**

I walked into work, like any other day. Sighing, I signed myself in and trudged into the male changing rooms. As I slipped my white uniform on, I greeted the other workers with an over-enthusiastic smile. In the hospital, I put on a brave face. To be honest, these places are super creepy! The only reason I work here is because I want to be a hero to someone, and this was the only place I could think of... So here I am. I tried studying to be a doctor, but I thought of all that icky, gross stuff that you'd have to do, and that was out of the window. As I walked towards the desk, I heard some of my co-workers gossiping.

"They say he's really crazy depressed, I wonder what happened to him?"

"I heard his name was Arthur, or something like that..."

"I saw him when they were bringing him in, trust me, I feel for the poor soul that has to look after him."

"He really let himself go with those eyebrows! Did you see how thick they were?"

"I don't think you can say that, he's blind you know!"

They gasped out in understanding before disbanding. A new patient, huh. They say he's blind and really depressed. I've seen some depressed people at this hospital, but I've never seen these guys talk about them in such a way. I guess I'll find out eventually.

"Hiya!" I smiled at the lady sitting at the desk today. "Who am I assigned to?" My head went through the possibilities: I don't want that Lovino dude, he is really violent... That Ivan dude is creepy as heck too.. That is when the woman interrupted me.

"You will be with patient 741776 today." She informed me, in a monotone voice.

"Hm," I wondered aloud. "I've never heard that number before..."

"That's because they are a new patient." She explained, again in her robot-voice. Then she told me the block they were in and in what room.

The new patient, huh? Well we always get new patients, it might not be him.

...

Finally, I made it to the room. Why did it have be the furthest away? I yawned, before picking up the chart on the prison-like door.

"Patient 741776... Not violent, well that's good, I won't be attacked when I first open the door then. Not that I can, they usually have straight jackets, if they are violent." I paused, before putting the chart back in it's slot. And with hesitation, I unlocked the door; bracing myself for a wailing shout.

As I went inside, I was shocked to see the patient sitting up on the bed.

"Hello, I'm the nurse assigned to you today."

The man remained silent, I took this time to study him.

He had bushy eyebrows, so he was presumably the man I had heard about... What was his name... Alex? Or maybe Arnold? His skin was pale, but not sickly pale. His eyes were unfocused, but an amazing colour of green, you could almost get lost in those eyes of his... It's a shame they had gone to waste. His body was kinda female-like, he was slender and small compared to some people. His hands, were free unlike some of the patients here, and he held a book which he ran his hands across. Braille? Well.. Duh.

"What book are you reading?" I asked trying to bring up a conversation. Again, I was ignored by the man. I guess this could be considered better than being sworn at and kicked...

Finally, the man shut the book and glared at the wall.

"It's rude to interrupt someone reading, stupid American."

Wow English, huh? That'll get the female nurses coo-ing over him, despite his unruly eyebrows.

"It's rude to ignore someone, especially when they are here to help you." I shot back. I saw his frown deepen, got him there didn't I? I grinned.

"So before we get off to a bad start, Mr. Grumpy, I would like to know your name."

"A gentleman should offer his name, before asking the other their's... But you're American so, I shall begin." He paused when I scoffed. "I'm Arthur Kirkland, it's nice to meet you..."

"Alfred F. Jones" I said.

"Mr. Jones." He added.

"Are you hungry?" I asked happily.

"Yes, quite... I'm presuming it is morning, so is breakfast being served?" The man inquired.

"Yeah, there is. I'm sorry to say it's nothing special just some cereals. Usually the patients have to take themselves to the cafeteria but since you're new here and um... Blind, I'll be escorting you there."

"Thanks... I guess." He mumbled.

There was silence before I got out a sweatshirt.

"Here, you have to put this on." I handed it to him, presuming he could put it on himself.

He did, I was happy that he could take care of himself.

"Okay, so you need to make your bed and brush your teeth... Can you do that by yourself?"

He slowly got up from the bed and scowled.

"Yes I can, I'm not an imbecile." He said, already making the bed.

Once he had finished, he stopped in his tracks.

"What's wrong, I thought you could brush your teeth yourself." I grinned.

His frown deepened before replying,

"I could... If I knew where the sink was."

I felt sorry for him then, so getting up. I guided him to the sink, placing one of his hands on the toothbrush and the other on the toothpaste.

I watched him shakily squirt the minty paste onto the bristles of the brush, before he put it in his mouth, missing the parting of his lips two times prior.

He spat it out, and I wiped his mouth with the soft paper.

"See? Look what you can do with some help." I smiled.

"Yeah, Yeah... Whatever." He grumbled, but he had a small smile on his lips.

Taking his hand to once again, guide him. I walked slowly at his pace toward the door, and opened it.

"You ready to go, it can be pretty hectic in there?" I warned.

He looked downwards, before replying.

"Let's go."

**Whew, so there's the first chapter. Who noticed the Easter Egg in this chapter? Artie's patient number was 741776, which is the date that the United States Declaration of Independence was ratified. I felt so clever doing that, you'd have to be an eagle to notice, methinks. Anyway, how did you find this chapter? I need your opinion to know how to improve if it was bad, and how to continue going if it was good. Honestly, I don't know what things are like in a mental hospital... This could be way off. I am researching these things as I go though. So if I slip-up and this insults anyone, I'm sorry but... How am I to know? Nothing too big happening yet, but there may be future drama so look forward to it. I added Russia and Romano into this.. But who else would you like to see in the hospital? Give me your ideas and I'll try to put you in. Heck, if you want yourself in the hospital, tell me! I would love to put some readers into my story. **


	3. Part 2 : Breathe

**Arthur P.O.V.**

I felt the warmth from his hand as he took me to the cafeteria, my hand however was icy-cold. How long away was this damned place, my body was exhausted despite resting quite nicely, (nice compared to how I usually cannot get at most an one hour of sleep).

Slowly, I began to hear the rumble of voices from the distance, I sighed.

"Noisy buggers aren't they?"

"Yeah, we try to tell them to be a little quieter, but they just don't listen." The man next to me replied loudly.

"The same could be said to you." I muttered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

"Helló, Alfred- Oh hey, is that the new patient?" It took me mere seconds to recognise that voice as a Hungarian woman, from the height the voice came from she would be maybe... 5'2, 5'3? Early twenties. Ever since I lost my vision, I trained myself to be able to identify little things in people that others may not think to look into. I'm not saying that it's a boon to be blind; however, it did strengthen my knowledge.

"Hiya Elizabeta, this is Arthur!" I shook my hand free of his grip, and held my hand out in the direction where I could sense Elizabeta was standing.

"It's nice to meet you Arthur!" And I felt a strong grip on my hand and a rather over-the-top shake almost made me stumble.

"A-ah, careful Eliza, he's bli-"

"Oops, yeah sorry!" The lady laughed.

"It's a pleasure to have made your acquaintance, Miss Elizabeta." I replied, smiling.

"Did you hear that Alfred? He called me a Miss, a Miss!"

I heard Alfred chuckle at the woman's little squeals, before he gasped and spoke.

"Um, Eliza... Where is Roderich?"

I heard the woman's hair swish as she snapped her head around.

"Argh, that man has obviously gone and lost himself again! I'll have to go Arthur, it was nice meeting you!" And I heard hurried footsteps fading.

Alfred chuckled again, I really liked his chuckle; there was something warming about it... Something kind. Something fresh.

"That's Roderich I guess, always getting lost."

"Who is this 'Roderich'-bloke?" I asked, as my hand was taken again to be pulled again towards the noisy location. I didn't like being touched, but I wouldn't complain, especially because his body heat was warming my chilled blood.

"Ah, he's an odd dude." My eye twitched at the word 'dude'. "I've never talked to him, Elizabeta is the only one he's close to, he's got Schizotypal personality disorder*. Elizabeta says he is Austrian and has incredible musical talent, especially playing the piano. Some of us are lucky enough to hear him playing as we go past his therapy room, he is very good." Alfred mused.

I hummed in reply.

"And here we are, you sit there." He softly pushed me down onto a stool. "I'll go get you your breakfast today as a treat, do you want tea, coffee or water?"

"Tea would be nice, thank you."

"Alright then!" And I heard him bounding off surprisingly, despite the racket these lot were making.

That's when I heard someone shout.

"Oi, bastard, You're staring at me, quit it."

It was across the table from me, Italian... 5'8, 5'9,5'10? It was harder to determine since the man was sitting down... Early twenties again, perhaps twenty-three?

Maybe he was talking to me, so I slowly lowered my head.

I could feel the man's eyes boring into my head, I just hoped Alfred would come back quicker. And just then, it was like someone answered my prayers.

"Artie, I've got your tea and cereal!" Shouted an American through the crowd.

"Oi, you've got that hamburger-bastard today, I fucking feel for you."

"I heard that Lovino, don't make me pull on that curl of your's again."

The Italian muttered what I presumed to be curses in his language. Alfred slowly lowered a paper cup in my hand, not letting go of it before asking if it was too hot. I could guess the man across the table was watching.

"You don't fucking baby-sit me like that, bastard." He grumbled, and I heard him take a large slurp of his beverage.

"Well unlike you, Arthur doesn't have the privilege of-"

"Being able to see." I added, I was fed-up of the bloke having to repeatedly say it for me.

I'm sure that shocked Lovino, he was the one that told me to stop staring. I don't feel sympathy for his supposed guilt at the moment, but I understand he didn't know.

There was no other word through-out the breakfast from the Italian, however when we were leaving for one-on-one**, I heard a whispered apology from the familiar voice.

I told Alfred I wanted to go outside for a little while, during our one-on-one... There were many patients crying inside, the majority of which I guessed to be bulimic.

I breathed in, letting the fresh, outside air fill my lungs. Of course, it never felt good. Not after that, nothing felt good after that...

_He wrapped his arms around me, as we sat on the grassy hill, drinking in the cool breeze and warm sun._

_"Mon petit lapin, breathe it in." He kissed me gently on the collar-bone._

_"Breathe what in, darling?" I replied, feeling my skin warm up where-ever his soft lips were placed._

_"Le air, mon amour, le air." He combed my messy hair with his slender fingers, causing shivers to ripple down my spine._

_"I'm breathing it in now, love..."_

_"Non," he paused to press his lips against my neck. "You're not breathing it in, mon cher, simply letting it fill your lungs." He mumbled, muffled against my skin._

_"Oh?" I hummed. "How can I breathe then, dear?" Tilting my head back to meet him in a long kiss. Breaking apart, I gasped for air._

_"Like that, Arthur, like that." And we joined in a kiss again._

My un-seeing eyes filled with tears, my whole body shook. I couldn't breathe, I couldn't breathe. Help me. Help me. The last thing I registered to mind, was Alfred shouting my name.

* * *

><p><strong>I feel so good after completing a chapter, so how did you find it? I still need some more characters in the hospital, so give me your ideas. So, we had a meeting with Elizabeta and a missing Roddy, a grumpy Italian and a flashback from the past. Which means, more translations! But first, I have put stars in this chapter to help you with some of the things you may not understand.<strong>

***= Schizotypal personality disorder; is a personality disorder characterized by a need for social isolation, anxiety in social situations, odd behavior and thinking, and often unconventional beliefs. (I felt this worked for Roddy, and so mhm).**

****= One-on-one; Patients who are bulimic are put on one-on-one after each and every meal, which means a nurse must accompany you at all times because they don't trust them not to vomit up their food. This upsets them greatly and most cry. I don't think Arthur is bulimic in this, but in my story I changed one-on-one to something, more so that nurses would just check-up with their patients. Of-course, I don't even think in mental hospitals they get assigned a nurse, but for my storyline I changed it. I can't help it, I haven't experienced it. I've done my research, that's all I can do.**

**Translations:**

**Mon petit lapin = My little rabbit**

**Le air, mon amour, le air. = The air, my love, the air.**

**Non = No (simple French)**

**Mon cher = My dear**


	4. Part 3: Patient 621946

**Alfred P.O.V.**

It's been a week since I last saw Arthur, I hope he's okay... Signing myself into work, I thought back to the time before.

_Me and Arthur walked outside, he wanted to get away from the cries of the patients and just breathe. I didn't really understand what he meant by that, he was already breathing._

_We stood outside for a little while, when I noticed it was really quiet. I glanced over at Arthur who's eyes had glazed over, and were filling quickly in tears. I stood still, I was never good at comforting someone crying. But before I was able to say anything, his body began to shake. He clutched his chest, digging his fingernails in. He was in pain, I rushed to grab him, before he stumbled over._

_"Arthur? Arthur!"_

_Before he lost consciousness he softly whispered._

_"Fran-cis... Why aren't you here to-" his eyes drooped. "Help me... Breathe?"_

_My heart sunk, who was this Francis? Perhaps, he will come visit him at some point and I can talk to him about being here more often for the man... I mean it's his first day, and I didn't see a visit filled out on the timetable for anytime this week!_

_Promptly, I contacted the doctors on my pager, and they came quickly to collect the man from my arms... It was strange, I had only just met this man today, yet I didn't want to let him go._

Walking up to the desk, I heard two of my colleagues once again gossiping.

"His brother's come in today."

"They are like, complete opposites... Kinda wish we had the kinder one."

"Amy!"

"You were thinking it too, Jess!" And they disbanded, giggling.

Walking to the desk, I asked the woman for my patient today.

"You have patient 621946 today, they are in-"

"Yeah, I know which room he is in." I interrupted.

As I walked towards the room, I let my mind wander. No Arthur again? I don't even see him at the cafeteria, when-ever I ask a doctor they tell me it's not within my business to know. Sighing, I opened the door.

"Hello Lo-"

"Ugh! I just had to fucking get the hamburger-bastard. Now my day is even more-BLAHBLAHBLAHBLAH..."

That's all I could hear streaming from the noisy Italian's mouth, including some swears. I pinched the bridge of my nose, as I got repeatedly kicked in the leg... Lovino may be violent and have major anger-issues, but he is - I reckon- the weakest human that walks the planet.

"Even my stupid fratello is coming in today, no doubt with that fucking potato-bastard. He really pisses me off, with that high and mighty attitude!

That caught my attention, so that's what those women were talking about... Feliciano Vargas, Lovino's twin brother... The Vargas's are an Italian family, rich from their company going by the same name of Vargas, buying out and selling confections. One time, I got told a story by Feliciano.

_Lovino stormed off down the hall. I rose from my seat, sighing._

_"I'm very sorry Mr. Vargas, I'm afraid you will have to-" _

_Feliciano pushed down Ludwig's hands, that were translating my words into sign-language._

_"He wasn't always like that, would you listen to our story? Ve~" The usual bubbly, happy tone of his voice was gone. Slowly, I sat back down in my seat, before nodding._

_"When me and my fratello were younger, we both had a similar personality... Happy and carefree." He paused, I presumed he was hoping his words were not going unheard, and that he was not just moving his lips._

_"You see, our grandpa looked after us... He was our guardian after our parents passed away. But because I was deaf, I got special attention. If our play had gone too far, fratello would get the blame. If I was lonely, fratello would get the blame. Very slowly, Lovi put a distance between us. That was until grandpa sent him off to live in Spain with some distant-relatives. I was heart-broken, but I couldn't imagine how upset my fratello would be. We didn't speak again until we were fourteen-years old, when he came for a visit. He had changed so much, so very much. I- I just don't want to lose my fratello!" The younger man started to cry, the German consoled him. Taking my leave, I walked down the corridor. I could have sworn I saw a peeping Italian trying to hide behind a wall, but I kept moving._

"Oi bastard! Have you even been fucking listening?" I nodded, fearing more complaints and woes.

"Let's go to the cafeteria, Lovino." I replied, trying to sound joyful, which was getting considerably harder during the time spent with the rude man.

As we walked down to the cafeteria, my mind shifted back to thoughts of Arthur; his slender form and delicate features imbedded into my mind. I wanted him to smile, I wanted to see him smile.

"Who're you thinking about, idiot? Looks like you're fantasising about a princess."

I smiled gently, and replied:

"A prince, actually."

**Arthur P.O.V.**

I laid on the futon; my eyes sore and filled with tears. Many tear tracks were sticky on my cheeks.

_Tears threatened, why was that idiot so late, damnit?_

_Sitting on the park bench, I wrapped my arms around my legs; burying my face into them._

_That's when I heard hurried footsteps. Looking up, I saw the man I had been waiting so very patiently for._

_"Francis... Why did you keep me waiting?" I whimpered, the tears spilling over the eyelid barricade._

_He stared at me with a saddened look on his face, before pulling me into a tight hug and sitting down, he cradled me in his lap._

_"I'm so sorry..." He whispered. "So sorry." _

I pulled at my hair. Francis, why couldn't you have been mine and mine alone?

**Lovi's patient number? - The date the Italian Republic was formed. Should I make this a thing? Anyway, I guess we all know where Francis was. But does Francis mean his apology, maybe he felt really bad about what he was doing to Iggy. And are those feelings for Arthur we spotted from Alfred? Opinions please, I love the readers this story has caught; from fans who's OTP is UsUk, to fans who don't really take an interest in UsUk. I thank all of you in joining me in this journey. Apologies to for a long (for me) update, I was having a block on what to do next and this has been a busy weeks, so another thank you for waiting so patiently!**


	5. Part 4: Encore

**Alfred P.O.V.**

The rest of the way to the meeting room was silent, I presume Lovino was shocked by my words. When we made it to the room, I glanced back at the Italian in concern. He simply glared, before nodding. Sighing, I pushed open the door slowly, but was shocked when they burst open- knocking me backwards!

"Fratello!" Wailed a familiar voice. I looked over, still dazed at the younger Vargas brother; embracing the other, rubbing their cheeks together.

The older sibling, meanwhile- was blushing a tomato-red, glaring over at me.

Oh, I was going to let it happen. The grumpy man needed it! I grinned over at him, doing little kissy-faces. That made him thrash about, he looked so funny because he couldn't use his arms. He looked like a fish!

Finally, Feliciano released the fuming Italian from his vice-hold and smiled gently at Alfred.

"Grazie for bringing my fratello here, is it okay if we talk in private?" He asked. I nodded in reply, pointing to a place where I would stay. I saw Ludwig leaning against the door, Lovino wouldn't be happy that he would be there... But it's not like he has a choice. He can't do sign-language in those binds, and he certainly doesn't know how to do anything but simple gestures.

I stood in place for a while, and quickly got bored. I decided to take a trip down the hallway. Mind you, the only thing down there is the solitary rooms... Oh well. I casually made my way down the long hallway, making sure not to make eye-contact with the people inside the rooms. It may seem rude, but they are the ones that want to be ignored, they want peace in those rooms.

That's when I heard it- a beautiful yet sorrowful sound... What was it? Curiously, I quickened my pace towards the melody... Was that a violin? It gradually got louder and louder before I met the door in which the song was being played behind. Peeping through the window, it was to my surprise that it was Arthur playing! He looked so intense, and his playing- it was the most amazing thing I'd ever heard. I stared for ages, it was like I was watching a story unfold before my eyes. I shut my eyes gently, humming along, remembering this song... "Aase's Death", Edvard Grieg. I heard it lots when I was younger, it was my grandmother's favourite. Slowly the song began to slow and Arthur's playing got quieter, until he completely stopped. I left without a word, I shouldn't have been listening in the first place. But I'll tell him when I see him again... I want to hear him play, once more.

"Encore, Artie..." I whispered, a warm feeling bubbled in my stomach. "Encore."

**Arthur P.O.V.**

I stopped playing, I sighed sadly. How long had it been since I have played the damned violin? I forgot how good it felt. I pushed it away from my thoughts, but couldn't help the smile that was itching to control my lips.

Pacing around the room, in which I had stayed for almost over a week now. I finally felt too isolated... Next time a doctor came to check on me, I would tell them I was ready.

So when the doctor came, I clenched my fists bravely, and informed him that I was ready to be out of solitude.

"I'm glad to hear that, Mr. Kirkland. I will have you escorted to your room this evening." Said the voice.

Once he had left, I laid back down on the mattress.

"Time to finally forget that frog-faced jerk." I muttered.

Sadly for Arthur Kirkland, this statement had been said far too many times to be believable anymore.

**Alfred P.O.V.**

I leant against the white wall, my thoughts were filled with Arthur. Who taught him violin, why did he choose that particular instrument to play, did he know how well he played the violin, was it a coincidence he was playing such a sad song? I sighed, this was dangerous. I should stop before I get ahead. At that exact moment, Lovino came through the doors.

"Did you work out your differences?" I said jokingly. They never make up those two.

That's when the shocked-looking Italian mumbled something incoherent.

"Sorry, what was that 'fratello'?" I chuckled.

"We- We did..." Stuttered the man.

I laughed, loud, really loud. Before staring at him in shock.

"Seriously?" I screeched.

"Shut the hell up, you fucking bastard!" He screamed. "Let's go to the recreation room, talking to my brother really takes it out of me." He yawned, and began walking off.

I still stood there shocked, before stumbling after him shouting:

"Seriously?!"

...

As we walked into the room, I was jumped by a woman in a straight-jacket. We were both knocked to the floor. But she got up quickly and began to kick me in the ribs.

"Get out of here!" She screamed, "you aren't real!"

Eventually the violent demon got hauled out by her poor carer, who apologised multiple times with wide-eyes as the woman jerked in his arms.

"Who the heck is that?" I asked Lovino, holding my side, wincing.

"Ah, the crazy violent ragazza, is Emma... Bad case of Schizophrenia, really fucking violent too." He grumbled, as he walked off to join another patient on the far-side of the room.

I looked over to the other side of the room, there was a really pale-looking teenager, twitching and occasionally letting out a scream saying "take us back"... Nobody seems to know what she's talking about, a lot of patients were simply keeping their distance from her.

To drown out the loud chatter of the recreation room, I leant against the wall and hummed the song that Arthur was playing earlier. My thoughts again crowded with Arthur: what was he doing right now, is he lonely, when would he be coming out of that room? I shook my head violently trying to rid the thoughts. What I didn't realise yet, was that I was beginning to fall head over heels, for a patient...

For Arthur Kirkland.

* * *

><p><strong>Took me a while to update, my apologies. It's kinda busy at the moment, and because of something depressing happening family-wise at the moment... I haven't really felt up to writing. But I knuckled down for you guys. So how was it? Search up the song Arthur was playing, it's really beautiful. I included some people in my story today who asked, namely: DeathWillNotComeQuickly (Emma), and Aquanova Dragon's OC. Thank you for letting me use your characters for this, and I'm still accepting character ideas, so if you want you or your characters in, contact me and I'll contact you. Don't be shy, because I'm shy too! I'm surprised, I didn't expect this fanfiction to get as much love as 'Swimming Lessons', but joke is on me, it's getting to be more popular than it! Anyway, thankyou for your patience with me.<strong>

**Fratello - Brother**

**Ragazza - Girl (Lovi, you charmer).**


	6. Part 5: Duet

**Alfred P.O.V.**  
>Today, I walked into work quickly. Rushing into the hospital had become a routine for me, I was doing this in the hopes that I would finally get Arthur as my patient again.<br>"Please, please, please!" I whispered, pulling on my uniform roughly.  
>I paced fast towards the desk, ignoring the usual chatter of the gossip group.<br>Slamming my hands on the desk, I heaved out:  
>"Who have... I got... Today?"<br>The receptionist peered at me from over her glasses worriedly, before checking the computer, sparing little glances over at me. How she was able to keep her monotone voice, I have no idea.  
>"You have patient 741776 today."<br>My heart skipped a beat and felt a hell of a lot heavier than it did just a moment ago. I clenched my chest, balling my fist I wondered why felt this way...  
>"Sir, are you okay?" Asked the woman manning the desk. Holy crap, some emotion!<br>I cleared my mind, I got my wish... I finally get to see Artie again! Slowly, I removed the hand from my chest and stood taller in the hopes of looking more professional.  
>"Yes, I'm fine. Thank you." And with a brief nod of my head, I scurried down the seeming endless hallways to Artie's room.<br>The thoughts remained in my head though, of the way I was feeling about Artie... I slowed down to a halt and looked down at the ground, suddenly a crack in the vinyl flooring took my interest.  
>"Do I..." I trailed off, not asking anyone in particular.<br>I shook my head furiously, I was simply excited to see him again. That's all. My spark renewed, a smile on my face; I continued to hurry to Arthur.

**Arthur P.O.V.**

I was shakily brushing my teeth when I heard my door open, I prayed that it wasn't another chatty idiot that I got for my carer toda-

"Artie!" Damn.

Spitting my toothpaste out into -hopefully- where the sink was, I turned around.

"Hello Alfred, it has been a long-"

"There's you and your 'too-cool-for-you' attitude, I've missed it!" Interrupted the American, loudly and rudely.

Sighing, I chose to ignore him. I went to the bedside table -almost knocking my toe against the wood- to slip on my sweatshirt. Honestly, I felt kind-of happy now that I had someone to talk to... Even if it was the talkative American.

"I see you've already found your way around the room." Alfred said, casually.

"Mm." I hummed, "it's not that hard to make a mental-map of a place as cramped as this is- what two point seven by three?"

"Wow..." Alfred breathed, obviously impressed. "How do you know that when you are-"

"Blind?" I interjected, he nodded in reply. "It's easier than you think. You learn to visualise and look into things that those with sight take for granted."

"What kind of things?" He asked, honestly.

I stood closer to him, he stepped back slightly.

"Stay still." I ordered.

"But why-"

"It helps if you stay still." I said.

And so he did, he was standing stiff, I could tell. My lip twitched in amusement, before humming and listing out quickly:

"You are around five-nine point six? Your size indicates that you'd be around my age twenty or twenty-one, but I believe you're probably nineteen." I placed my hand on him, he stiffened more. I apologised, and lifted my hand away.

"No, no!" He yelped quickly. "Keep going." I nodded, and replaced my hand and let it roam around his body. Of course I wasn't being perverted... Just showing him what I could see without my eyes. But still I felt my face heat up and my fingers began to tingle.

"You have a bulky build..." I squeezed his stomach, making him squeak. I chuckled lightly. "It might be a mix between chubbiness and muscle." Pausing to take a breath, I slowly moved my hand toward where my senses imagined his head to be, and they were right. "Glasses, I'm going to go with a silver-rim?" I heard him gasp. Bingo. I got on my tip-toes slightly, to run a hand through his hair, noticing the shiver he made when I felt a certain sticking up piece of hair. I grinned. "Short hair, I'm going to go with perhaps blonde... You have a sticky up part..." I paused, desperately trying to mask the smile that was forcing itself upon my lips. "Which-" chuckle, "seems to be your erogenous spot... Is it not?" I could hear the embarrassment in the boy's voice when he stuttered out:

"I-it might be..."

I burst out laughing, I couldn't hold it any longer.

"Don't- Don't laugh, it's not funny, man!"

"I'm sorry Alfred," I wiped a tear from my eye. "That is just too funny."

I heard him huff out in annoyance, before saying.

"You look good when you smile." Oh.

There was an awkward silence, I wasn't sure if I looked shocked right now... But I certainly felt shocked. My face was probably glowing red too. Smacking my now dry lips together, I hastily said:

"S-shall we go get some breakfast then?"

"Uh... Yeah."

We walked down the corridor silently, Alfred sometimes grabbing my arm to pull me gently into the right direction.

**Alfred P.O.V.**

Agh, I've made it weird now! I glanced over at Artie, he looked all flustered. Why did I have to mess it up. Ugh. My inner conflict was paused when someone bumped into Arthur.

"Artie are you-" I stopped when I noticed who it was.

"Oh sorry Roderich, are you okay?" Arthur said.

I was shocked, he knew who Roderich was... And he was talking to him! He can't even see him I-

"Yes I'm okay, but I'm more worried about you Arthur... I hit you quite hard there." Oh my gosh, he talked, he talked!

"No worries Roderich, are you not here with Miss Elizabeta?"

Roderich looked sheepish, before replying.

"I seemed to have lost her..." He mumbled.

"Roddy!" I heard a familiar voice shriek.

Artie laughed before saying:

"You'd better be off, wouldn't want the poor lady fretting even more so!"

"Yes... I'll be off now, excuse me." Roderich patted Arthur's shoulder awkwardly, before exchanging a quick glance at me and looking worried. He ran off without saying a thing to me.

When he was completely out of view, I turned to Artie shocked once again and asked him how he had got so close to Roderich.

"Ah, Whilst I was... In solitude- I played with him."

"What game?"

"Not a game, you muppet! He played piano whilst I played the violin beside him."

"Oh, I see." I hummed. I wouldn't tell him I saw him, I don't know why I wouldn't tell him... I just wanted to keep it a secret.

Checking my watch, I screeched.

"What! What is it?" Arthur shrieked, alarmed.

"We only have five minutes of breakfast left..." I laughed nervously.

"You dolt! Come along then, let's not miss out on the deliciously bad cereals that seem to be the close relative to gravel."

I grinned and replied, "yep!" before pulling him gently towards the cafeteria.

When we were at the door, we were welcomed by a certain person that I didn't like, at all.

"Oh Alfred, who is your new friend. He is quite cute, da?"

* * *

><p><strong>Oh my goodness, guys! I am so very sorry it took me this long to update. I feel so bad, and this chapter isn't very good. I'm sorry to have probably disappointed you. I just can't get inspiration at the moment, so I really hope you don't mind, and I'll try to do better with the next. Anyway, Alfred seems to be realising his feelings quicker than a certain Briton, but Arthur is still hung up over Francey-pants. The story for this week... Hm. Whilst I was watching our school's sports day, I fell asleep with my head on my friends lap, and because we were wearing war paint, I got blue all over her skirt. She said it was fine, but I felt bad. Anyway, review please, it helps me know what you want from this story... I love using your suggestions.<strong>


	7. Part 6: Weak

**Arthur P.O.V.**

Alfred stopped in his tracks, I was about to ask why but stopped when I heard a voice.

"Oh Alfred, who is your new friend. He is quite cute, da?"

What a silky voice... And undeniably Russian, very strong accent too. Let's see, twenty-four years of age maybe- non-smoker for sure. Very tall, taller than Alfred- I would say, so maybe... One hundred and eighty two, eighty six? It's harder to pinpoint when they are as tall as that!

"His name is Arthur, and please keep your opinions to yourself!" I could hear hostility in the American's voice. I was confused, but remained silently studying the conversation.

I felt a calloused grab the hand that was empty, I flinched but the grip was surprisingly strong despite feeling gentle, so I let it be held.

"Privet podsolnechnik! How are you?" The Russian asked me, happily.

"A-ah, I'm-"

"Don't ignore me, bastard!" Alfred interrupted, his hand tightened around mine.

"Alfred," the man was trying his best to be polite, I could hear strain in his voice. "I just want to introduce myself to this beauty in front of me, da?"

"Well don't-" Alfred began, but stopped immediately. There was a pause, I wonder what happened...

"Ivan Braginski, it's nice to meet you Arthur..."

"Kirkland, Arthur Kirkland." I replied, smiling slightly. I felt the hand fall away from my hand.

"It has been very nice to make your acquaintance, Mr. Kirkland, I hope to meet again... Bez Nyoho." And with that he walked off.

As we walked into the cafeteria hurriedly, I heard Alfred muttering under his breath.

"B-eh Bezz Neh-hoe? The hell does that mean..."

I chuckled, before replying: "without him."

The American growled and grumbled some unintelligible nonsense under his breath, with the occasional "stupid Russian".

"Here ya go, Artie!" Alfred said happily. "I got you rice-krispies, I hope that's okay with you... It's all they had left."

No, that's not okay.

"Yes that's fine, Alfred. Thank you." And began eating, slowly.

"Anyway it's nice to see you again," pop. "I never thought anyone-" pop. "But Elizabeta would-" pop. "Be able to be close to Roderich!" Pop. "But hey, you play violin huh?" Pop. "I'd really like to hear you play sometime-" pop.

I shot up from my seat, seething in rage.

"Take that bowl away from me!"

"Ar-"

"Away!" There was a pause, and it was mostly quiet. The cafeteria was closing and I could only sense maybe two or three people in the room, not including Alfred and I.

I could hear the grin in the man's voice when he giggled out:

"Is little Artie... I-rri-tated by the noisy kid's cereal?"

I felt my cheeks heat up.

"N-no, how preposterous would that be!" I let out a fake laugh.

"Aw, he is, isn't he?!" Alfred walked slowly up to me, before squeezing my cheeks. "Poor baby!"

I slapped his hands off of me indignantly, pursing my lips and giving him a death-glare.

"I'm only joking, Artie." He said comfortingly, patting my head.

"The names Arthur, you arse." I mumbled, still glaring.

"Yeah, okay Ar-tie!" He made sure to pronounce the syllables in the name, who knew this man could be so evil?

**Alfred P.O.V**

"So, it's free-time what do you wanna do?" I asked. He'd probably wouldn't wanna go outside again, because of what happened last time-

"Can we go outside?" What.

"A-ah- Are you sure you want to go outside, I mean, with what happened last time..." What if the same thing happened again, I don't want Arthur to go back into solitude for so long again!

"I was merely feeling under the weather, I would like to go outside." He said firmly.

I stared at him for a while, but there was no uncertainty in those unseeing eyes. I breathed in, I hope I wouldn't regret this.

"Okay, but if you show any signs of being unwell I'm taking you back in."

We walked out, slowly. Looking around there was only a few patients outside, along with carers. I saw someone I knew, and I waved them over. Glancing at Arthur beside me, making sure he was okay. I gently took his hand and led him over to the two, meeting them halfway.

"Hallo Alfred, Guten Morgen!"

"Heya Gilbert, I see you've got Toni with you today!"

"Hola Alfred," He said smiling widely. "¿Qúe tal"

I quickly tried to translate in my head.

"Nothing much Toni, Artie here wanted to be outside... So here we are!"

"Ah, so this is the Arthur my Lovi has been talking about, hm?"

Gilbert laughed loudly.

"I heard he made a fool out of Lovino!"

I looked at Arthur in shock.

"You did?" I asked wide-eyed.

Arthur looked up slightly.

"I didn't make a fool of him, he simply didn't know I was blind."

Gilbert laughed harder, before saying: "Lovino told him to stop staring at him!"

I tried to, I really tried... But then I couldn't hold it any longer and burst out laughing too.

"It's really not that funny guys." Antonio said happily, then added: "You could hurt his feelings."

"Anyway, Arthur: this is Gilbert and Antonio."

He held his hand out, and let them both eagerly shake his hand.

"It's nice to- I want to go..." Toni said. "I want to be alone forever... Why doesn't Lovi love me back? Oh well. Who cares... Nobody."

"A-ah" I started, "you'd better be off."

Gilbert nodding grinning and slowly dragged the depressed Spaniard away.

"Poor Toni..." I said, watching their figures walk out of sight.

"Bipolar?" Arthur asked.

I hummed a "yep".

When free-time was over, we walked back in. Looking at my watch I realised where I would need to take Arthur next.

"I've go to take you to Dr. Laurinaitis." I informed him, guiding him to the office; thankfully it was close.

"Dr. Laurinaitis?"

"Yeah, he's just gonna check up on you and stuff, he's real kind." Remembering when I first met the doctor... He was shy and kind, but now he's opened up more and he's still kind but less shy, we were quite close now in the workplace and I would even consider us friends.

**Arthur P.O.V.**

"Hello Mr. Kirkland," a friendly soft voice said, as I entered through the door, leaving Alfred behind waiting. The new man touched my shoulder gently and guided me to a seat. "How have you been lately."

I saw no reason to lie, and so I replied:

"Not very well... Nothing will leave this room right?"

"Not a thing." And I could hear the honesty.

I sat down, slowly, hoping the seat was there and was relieved when I touched the object.

"I heard you took a week of solitude, why was that?"

I shuffled awkwardly, trying to get comfortable.

"I- I needed to have some time alone to think."

The man hummed before replying: "If I may be so bold to ask, what that was about?"

There was a long silence, I didn't want to talk about it... I don't want to.

"The past," I paused "I needed to get it out of my system."

"From looking at your file, your past looks rough... I apologise for looking into your story, but it's my job to help you... You see?" This doctor was genuine, and so I attempted to trust him.

I nodded.

"So... What about your past was bothering you, all of it?"

"Someone."

"Someone... Your mother, father, foster carers?"

"My loved one."

"And what was it about your loved one that you were thinking so much about that it took you a week of solitary? Do you miss them? We could schedule a visit-"

"I hate him." I mumbled.

There was a pause.

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that."

I burst into tears. "I hate him and I love him! Why can't I just let him go?" I sobbed into my hands. I hated showing my weakness, I was weak... So very weak.

* * *

><p><strong>Ending on a low today, poor Artie... Sorry if Toris's character isn't correct, but I've never wrote with him before and I rarely read with him in a fanficfion, but I tried. I know I exaggerated bipolar on Antonio, but I don't have bipolar, and I did research a little about it before writing about it. The story will be picking up soon, but hey is that one-sided RusEng I can spot? No I will not do RusAme, I hate that pairing so very much. I don't know Russian, so I asked the internet (not google translate). They may not be right and I didn't write in Russian characters because I find that changing characters in a story can be kind-of distracting. Thankyou to all followers and reviewers who have stuck by this journey, and I look forward to welcoming new ones!<strong>

**TRANSLATIONS:**

**Russian:**

**Privet podsolnechnik - Hello sunflower**

**Da - Yes**

**Bez Nyoho - Without him (But Arthur already did that for you)**

**German:**

**Hallo - Hello **

**Guten Morgen - Good Morning**

**Spanish:**

**Hola- Hello**

**¿Qúe ta. - What's up? (Informal "How are you?")**

**Sorry if translations are wrong, I searched these up as the only language I average in is French.**


	8. Part 7: Insanity

**Alfred P.O.V.**

I heard Arthur burst into tears. Despite only knowing this man for not very long, my heart-ached for him. I wanted to burst into that room, and run away with the messy-haired Briton, away from this hospital, away from everything that could hurt him. But I simply stood there, and listened.

"I trust you Toris, please help him..." I whispered.

Artie is in pain, despite giving off the look of being completely without pain. He is strong, so strong. I didn't know what was wrong with him at the time, however, I knew it must have been something truly heart-breaking.

I leant heavily against the wall next to the door, and my heart pounded in my chest, with deep sympathy for the emerald-eyed man.

**Arthur P.O.V.**

I was weak... So very weak. My fingernails dug into my palms and a burning sensation plagued my throat. I gasped for air, but no matter how much I tried, it seemed like nothing entered my lungs.

"Why... Damned frog, why?" I hiccuped, tears salty on my tongue.

"Mr Kirkland... I understand this conversation has given you nothing but stress. However, we can help you." The doctor beside me said.

"Who is this, as you put it: 'damned frog' you speak of?'"

I chuckled dejectedly, I felt my hair covering my face, sticky with tears and sweat.

"A horrible man, a handsome man. A cheating man, a charming man. A lying man, a loving man." I listed out, a maniacal smirk slowly creeping it's way onto my lips.

_Stop._

"What's his name?"

I laughed loudly and madly, before a fierce scowl replaced my playful smile.

"Fran...cis..." I growled.

It felt like my heart was pounding in rage, and I clenched my fists harder, my nails now cutting into the skin. Before I let out pained yell, I felt a soft touch on my shoulder, and all my anguish... Just disappeared. Looking blindly up, a soothing voice hushed me from saying anything more.

"Calm down Artie, be good for Dr. Laurinaitis."

My eyes widened, and the tears now slowed and my heart-beat relaxed.

"A-Alfred?" I asked, reaching out into the darkness, and flinched when I felt the familiar large hand take mine gently.

"Dr. Laurinaitis, will help you Artie. Trust him." Those words were warm yet stubborn and honest. I tilted my head down in shame for my act and nodded, the hand let go of mine and I heard the door shut.

There was silence before the doctor spoke up again.

"I'm sorry to have pushed you Mr. Kirkland. I hope you understand that I am trying to make you feel better-"

"No. It's my fault for overreacting, I apologise for my actions." I interrupted. "I do believe I have took up too much of your time..."

"Ah, no worries. But we shall reschedule another meeting tomorrow perhaps. We can take this as slowly as you would like."

"I'd like that... Thank-you." I looked up to smile at the doctor, unfortunately it probably came across as a sad-smile.

**Alfred P.O.V.**

I glanced over at the pale man, he was more calm and composed now than what he was when he was in that room... What had got him so upset? I frowned in deep thought. I did hear him say a name when I walked in to help Toris out a little bit... Frank? No that's not it... Francine... France- Francis? Suddenly something in my mind clicked.

_He was in pain, I rushed to grab him, before he stumbled over._

_"Arthur? Arthur!"_

_Before he lost consciousness he softly whispered._

_"Fran-cis... Why aren't you here to-" his eyes drooped. "Help me... Breathe?"_

Francis, huh? Who is he... Who is he...

"Who is he?"

"Who?" Oh crap, I didn't realise I had spoken aloud. Damn-it... Well, there's no use in lying, Arthur would see past that sort of crap.

"This 'Francis' guy?" I asked carefully, I was hoping this wouldn't make Artie angry again.

"Curiosity killed the cat." He muttered. Usually, at that point, I would give up. But something just wouldn't let me stop, I was going too deep.

"Satisfaction brought it back." I countered, trying to keep a playful-tone.

The man sighed with unknown emotion, before replying:

"Maybe, I will tell you another day. But not today." That was good enough for me, I was the one asking him so it was only fair for him to say. Besides he didn't say he would never tell me.

"Arthur..." I said, as we walked aimlessly down the quiet corridors of the hospital, hearing the occasional schizophrenic cry of despair from some of the rooms. I shivered- remembering the one time when I took care of a schizophrenic patient. Never again.

"Yes Alfred?" Said the blonde man, his green bulbs slowly seeming more life-like.

"It's recreation time at the moment, so is there any chance you'll maybe..." I paused, why was I getting all worried about this? "You'll maybe play the violin? I mean- don't if you don't want to! But, I haven't heard you play," a little lie, sorry Artie, "and I would like to hear you play something!"

I stared at my feet, the heat on my face becoming warmer. Why did I feel this way, I only asked him to play the violin for me!

_Peeping through the window, it was to my surprise that it was Arthur playing! He looked so intense, and his playing- it was the most amazing thing I'd ever heard. I stared for ages, it was like I was watching a story unfold before my eyes. _

My heart felt heavy in my chest, as it rattled inside my rib-cage loudly. Oh, I see.

But which was I more in love with the sound the violin produced or-

"Okay." The cool voice disturbed my thoughts. Looking other at Arthur, he was nodding slowly. "Okay, I will play for you."

...

When we had made it to the room, he rushed over to the cupboard.

"You know your way around here, huh?" This was the room I saw him play...

"Well, I did spend a week here- Ah, found it!" He pulled out the violin and another thing... The bow?

He got into position, before pausing.

"Do- Do you have any requests?" He said, red-faced.

"Are you embarrassed?" I quickly asked, I hope he didn't feel uncomfortable.

"A little bit, I don't usually play in-front of people..."

This guy wasn't a professional violinist? He certainly sounded like one!

"Didn't you play with Roderich?"

"Playing with him was a bit different to having him as an audience." I nodded, kind-of understanding his point.

"Aase's death... Do you know it?" Careful now, Alfred. Looking at Arthur's reaction, I noticed a little bit of shock.

"Ah- well yes... It's actually a favourite of mine!" He replied, shock laced into his words.

"It was my grandma's favourite." He nodded, and without saying another word, he began to play.

Again the man played soulfully, putting every effort into every note. However, the song had changed. It was much more intense than what I last saw, and I could only presume he was spilling out all of his emotions into that musical instrument. I felt something damp on my cheek, slowly I reached my hand to touch, and when I removed the fingers I saw a drop of water sitting delicately on the ring finger. Blinking, more tears slipped out. Is this how you feel Arthur, is this how you feel all the time? My throat burned and my heart thumped painfully in my chest. This was the most beautiful and most tragic music I had ever heard, and stared at the Englishman. It was decided for me then. I was going to make sure this amazing man would no longer get hurt, I prayed to a God that I didn't even believe in; that this man... This man I- I loved, would no longer have pain.

When the song ended, I strode up to the man and wrapped him into a comforting hug. He was reluctant at first, before nervously copying the gesture. I smiled.

I'll take the pain away from you, you will be painless.

* * *

><p><strong>WHOA. I think I stepped up my writing game in this? Only me? Okay. I'm doing Psychology next year as a GSCE (sorry English stuff, it's basically when you get to the point in schooling where you do big exams, this is crucial towards your future). But I wanted to up my game in this to kinda put some... Crazy sh*t in it basically. <strong>

**I honestly love writing about insanity. I wrote a point-of-view from a schizophrenic serial-killer once for an English assessment (that only I did, nobody else in the class bothered). To be honest, if you don't know me in real-life, I can come across as kind to people. Once you get to know me, I'm actually pretty damn creepy... A bit like Ivan, but less murderous, da?**

** Alfred realised his feelings finally huh? About damn time, is it me or does it sound like he's turning yandere? Sorry to make him Athiest, I'm Athiest- so I am biased, I apologise. Poor Toris had to withstand the wrath of a scary Arthur, (I don't envy him). **

**Story of the week? Me and my dad sung that really depressing song at the start of Pirates Of The Caribbean really loud and bad, whilst I rocked sideways on a decaying rocking-horse, my Vietnamese cousins were just staring like "whuut stupid english people." OH MY, I HAVE TO GET UP IN 4 HOURS I TOTALLY LOST TRACK OF THE TIME, BYE!**


	9. Part 8: Brother Ā sè

**1 Month earlier:**

When the song ended, I strode up to the man and wrapped him into a comforting hug. He was reluctant at first, before nervously copying the gesture. I smiled.

I'll take the pain away from you, you will be painless.

* * *

><p><strong>Alfred P.O.V. <strong>

Striding happily into work, I dressed up in the uniform I had begun to love, before walking down the long hallways that no longer felt as gloomy as they used to. It had been a few weeks now since I had started to truly enjoy coming into work and rumours started to spread that either I had become an insane sadist, or I had found myself a girl. It was neither, in fact, it was because the doctors here had permanently set me to a certain patient. This was because the patient could never be handled as well with any other nurse. That patient was of-course, Mr. Arthur Kirkland. Walking towards the familiar door, I knocked- before letting myself in and with the usual greeting of: "Good Morning, Artie!"

A new day started.

"Hello Alfred." Said Arthur, already dressed and sitting on his bed.

Since I made that secret promise to Arthur, he hasn't experienced any pain. I'm planning to keep it that way. Slowly our relationship increased and Arthur now even calls me his friend.

_"Do you miss your friends, Artie?" I asked casually, leaning back on the bench, looking up at the clouds drifting slowly across the sky._

_"What friends?" The Briton replied nonchalantly, sitting with his leg crossed over the other, I found it cute how feminine he could be._

_I glanced over at him with concern, before saying: "You're a nice guy, surely you had lots of friends."_

_"If I had, they would have probably taken a little time out of their schedule to come visit me- had they cared."_

_I hummed, my eyebrows deepening into a sad frown._

_"So you don't have any friends... That's strange."_

_"I didn't say I didn't have any friends, I said I didn't miss them." Arthur corrected quickly._

_Sitting up slightly, I studied his face._

_"So you do have friends?" I asked, confused._

_Arthur's face reddened, before replying:_

_"Well... Y-you're my friend, aren't you?"_

Yes, I was his friend. I was glad about it too, but I always felt my heart drop a little whenever I heard it... I'm not sure why. I mean, I do like being his friend, right? Wrong. I don't know why I deny my feelings, I love this man.

"So are you ready to go to breakfast?" I grinned, holding out my hand.

"As always." He mumbled, accepting the hand. Walking out the door and making our way down the corridor, I couldn't help but let my smile drop. Why? I should be happy to have Arthur as my friend... But I'm not, I'm greedy. I want him as something more.

"Alfred, are you okay? You're being awfully quiet." The voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Haha, sorry. Just me zoning out!" I laughed, rubbing the back of my neck.

Arthur clicked his tongue in annoyance, before replying:

"Day-dreaming like that will get you killed, idiot."

I chuckled embarrassed. "Sorry, I'll be more careful."

"I do worry about you sometimes, you muppet*."

Finally, we got to the cafeteria door... It seemed like such a quick journey now.

**Arthur P.O.V.**

"Privet podsolnechnik-Artur!" I heard the familiar childish voice, come from in front of me. I knew who it was of-course, but if I didn't... I'm sure I could tell by how much Alfred's grip tightened on my hand.

"Hello Ivan, how are you today?" I asked, stepping back on the American's foot behind me, purposefully and heavily; resulting in a wailing, hopping mess behind me.

"Owww~ Artie! That really hurt." Alfred said through- what was obviously - pouted lips. I chose to ignore him, so I could listen to the Russian in front of me.

"Khorosho, in-fact; I got a cute, new nurse!"

Hm, who's sparked Ivan's interest this time, thankfully they can take the attention off of me and-

"Y-yiwan-" a new voice panted. "Don't run off like that, aru!"

"Sorry Yao-Yao~ I was just talking to Artur here!" Ivan replied.

Yao? You don't mean...

"Ar-tur, who...?" I could just hear the shock as Yao's voice trailed off.

"Hello Yao..."

I felt small arms wrap desperately around me.

"Damn it Ā sè, this is where you've been, aru?"

"It's nice to see you again too, Yao." I smiled sadly, as the other's fists clenched my sweatshirt.

"You know each other?" Alfred finally asked nervously, breaking the silence.

I nodded, still hugging the smaller man.

"We used to be friends." I responded, gently stroking the man's hair- still as long as I remember it, maybe even longer.

"We still are friends, Ā sè." I heard the Chinese man mumble, against my chest.

I paused for a little, before deciding I should probably explain in more detail.

"Me and Yao were in the same orphanage, we were never adopted before the others- well, until Yao was adopted by a nice Japanese family."

_"I can't believe I'll be leaving you, Ā sè..." The little dark-haired boy whispered, laying beside me._

_"I can, you're so cute Yao! No wonder, you got adopted." I replied happily, despite the pang in my heart._

_Yao visibly blushed, before sadly muttering:_

_"You're so much more mature than me Ā sè, despite me being older than you, Aru." There was a pause. "Ā-āse, can I sleep with you tonight... Since it is our last night together?" _

_I smiled painfully, and pulled the Chinese boy into a cuddle._

_"I'll miss you... Brother Ā sè." He mumbled, before drifting to sleep._

_Sighing, I turned to look to the ceiling._

_"And me you, Yao."_

"Ā sè, you look so much older now- Aru!" The older man said, obviously trying to switch the subject. I complied.

"I wish I could say the same for you, Yao." My lips curling into a kind smile.

Yao stopped at this, he must have been staring at my face in shock. I probably should have let him know in a nicer way.

"Ā-a sè, you... You-" The Asian man stuttered helplessly. I understand, Yao could finally see his childhood best-friend/brother but I couldn't see him after all these years, how much he's grown.

"H-how...?" I could hear the sadness in that voice, if my heart wasn't already broken enough, that would be another piece shattered.

I bowed my head, my hair falling lightly forward onto my face. "Car crash... They- They couldn't restore my sight."

I felt soft fingers come up to stroke my eyelids.

I heard Yao give a shuddered chuckle... Oh no, he was crying. I always hated when Yao cried, I would give anything to make him happy.

"It's funny, aru. Despite not being able to see, your eyes are still as beautiful as they used to be." He whispered, before I felt him remove his hand from my skin.

"I'll see you around... Brother Ā sè." I heard Yao say, before he turned to leave, I heard him drag Ivan along.

"A-ah, bye Artur!" The Russian yelped.

There was an awkward silence between me and Alfred, before I heard him whisper-scream in frustration.

"What is it, Alfred?" I asked.

"Heh... We missed breakfast again."

"Damn."

...

Walking outside, we sat down at the usual bench and chatted. Most of the time, it was me asking what the sky was like that day, or what sort of shapes of clouds were there, but today we were interrupted by another nurse rushing over to us shouting.

"Eh, Arthur had a visitor today?" Alfred said in shock. "I didn't check, because nobody usually comes, and Artie wasn't expecting anyone!"

"Well he did," shouted the angry nurse. "And he better come quickly because the visitor is getting very impatient!"

And with that, I got dragged by the unfamiliar female nurse down an unknown route. I'd never been to the visiting rooms... And I was still in shock, who is visiting me?

"Here he is!" Said the woman, pushing me urgently into the room.

Steadying myself, I glanced around unseeing, before nervously asking:

"Hello, who is here?"

There was a long silence before a voice cut through that silence, and into my soul, ripping me to pieces.

"A-ah... Bonjour, mon cher."

* * *

><p><strong>What got me through this update? Replaying the same songs over and over. For the start part it was Young Volcanoes - Cover by ThatJennyBee and then for the last part Meg &amp; Dia - Monster DotEXE Dubstep Remix. Honestly, I don't know why, but when I replay songs with the right beat for the setting, it works so well. But for people that are bound to ask : NO, THIS WILL NOT HAVE THE TEA LOVERS PAIRING. Yao and Arthur have brotherly-love, which is weird I know because they supposedly hate each other in the actual thing whatever, but I just thought this fit so well. Tell me, do you want Rochu? (I don't read Rochu because Artie is my bae, but I'd like to try it) I had a lot on my mind writing this... Like the weird stalker I have seemed to have gained on twitter. If you would like to put an idea into what happens in the next chapter, just leave it in a review, and I'll be sure to consider it. I get blocks a lot, so you guys would help a lot!<strong>

***Muppet - It's basically English slang for (stupid, silly, idiot). You use it when you want to say "You muppet!" You're basically saying: "You stupid person!" but I find it nicer than saying that, as muppet sounds kind-of cute.**

**Translations: (Researched these -not using Google Translate, that sucks-, so I don't know if they are correct. Let me get my point quickly across, I learnt French for about 4-5 years, not the rest of these languages.)**

**Privet podsolnechnik-Artur : Hello Sunflower-Arthur **

**Artur: Arthur (Russian)**

**Khorosho : Good**

**Yiwan : Ivan (Chinese)**

**Ā sè : Arthur (Chinese)**

**Bonjour, mon cher. : Hello, my dear.**


	10. Part 9: Francis

**Warning: This update has a lot of swear words.**

* * *

><p>"Hello, who is here?"<p>

There was a long silence before a voice cut through that silence, and into my soul, ripping me to pieces.

"A-ah... Bonjour, mon cher."

**Arthur P.O.V. **

My whole body shook, my spine shuddering, mouth gaping.

Coming to my senses, I let my head face down to the ground.

"Fra-Fran-cis..." I hissed, through gritted teeth. My eyes were stretched wide-open in what was either anger or shock. "What... The fuck ... Are you doing here?"

"Mon amour, I-" I felt his soft fingers stroke my cheek, I scolded myself for almost leaning into them on force of habit, and hurriedly smacked his hand away, scowling furiously.

Viciously, I growled: "Don't call me that, you have no right, you absolute pillock!"

"Arthur, just hear me out!" The bastard asked. It was nice to hear the man so desperate. As much as I hated him- no, as much as I detested him... I wanted to hear his stupid, whiny voice.

"Go on then, sod, let's hear what's so very important; that you brought your shitty, unwanted French-arse, here."

I felt hands intertwine with mine, I wanted to pull away, but I couldn't even twitch a finger. Damn, not now... Not after I got so far!

"Arthur, when I lost you, I thought it was for the best! I only wanted sex, sex, and more sex. But when I kept having sex after losing you, it never felt right. I tried with all of my partners, women and men! But, there was not one, that could fill that empty void inside of me. And it was ever since you left, that I realised the only one I can properly love, is you... Arthur Kirkland."

I let my head bow, and my hair fall into my face. Then I looked up, with a crazed grin, I could taste copper in my mouth. Listening to that speech had made me bite my lip so hard in anger and frustration that I was bleeding in my mouth a lot, and my teeth were most likely stained red with the bitter blood.

"I, left you?" I laughed madly and loudly, truly it was amusing. I tightened the grip on his hand, digging my nails in. "You left me, and you have the cheek to come here, declaring your love for me?" I tried to stifle another burst of insane chuckles, to no avail.

"Mon cher, I don't care what you think, or how you act... We will get you fixed. You can be mon Arthur again!"

"Fixed? You are the one who fucking broke me, you piece of shit!"

I tried to swing punches, claw at his face, to do anything to prove that I didn't need him. But then, I felt something press against my lips, and figured out to my despair that I was being kissed, by Francis. My eyes watered. No please, I'm not finished yet, please just a little more time! I stood there stiff, resisting the urge to reciprocate the action. I fought with my mind and body, almost stumbling over the edge, before the lips left mine, leaving only the familiar taste of wine and the scent of Iris. The man remained close to me, his warm breath could still be felt on my skin, and I shivered when he spoke.

"Breathe, Arthur."

Memories flew through my mind, of all those painful moments that had happened. My mum, my dad, the orphans, Yao, the bullies, Francis.

I ripped myself from the man and fell against the ground, my long fingers curled and tangled themselves in my hair and salty tears ran down my face, painfully stinging my eyes before they departed. I mixed between chewing at my already torn lip, and grating my teeth together. I felt my throat go raw with how I screamed, I want to die, let me die.

**Alfred P.O.V.**

I had heard enough, I burst through the door. First, I glanced over at Arthur on the floor, screaming. I walked over and crouching down, I put an arm around his shaking form, into his ear I whispered in a soothing tone:

"Sorry Artie, I will be making the decision for you... It's nothing personal."

Without thinking, I pecked him quickly on the cheek, on impulse you could say. Before getting up, and cracking my knuckles.

"Hello there, Fran- Ugh, sorry, nope. Can't say that name, tastes too disgusting on my tongue, so let me just call you... Dickhead." The Frenchman backed away slowly. Wow this guy is not brave at all... What did Artie see in him?

"Now let me just list, for you, a few rules." I paused, before continuing in a stern voice. "You are listening... Aren't you?" I tried to make my tone as threatening as possible. Smirking at the frantic nods, I carried on.

"Number One: I would like you to apologise to Arthur for ever showing up in his life. Number Two: Get your filthy ass out of this facility. Number Three: Never, ever, come near Arthur again. Do you understand me, shit-head?

"Ou-Oui!" He needs a wee, I scared him that much? Awesome!

"If you need to piss, bastard, it's down the hall to the left. Now get out of my sight!" I shouted, pointing to the door.

The Frenchman scurried off, out the door. The villain was defeated!

"And the hero saves the day!" I grinned, before turning back to see how Arthur was doing, he had calmed down, and was now looking at my direction in shock.

I shuffled nervously, my grin faltering... Had I done something wrong? Shit, maybe he actually wanted to be with Francis again? Now he would hate me for sure! Shit, shit, shit, shi-

"Heh." I snapped out from my inner-despair, to see Arthur biting his lip, with a smile on his face. I stared longer, and watched as he burst out into laughter, with tears flowing freely from his eyes.

He got up slowly, and with cautious steps, he made his way over to me.

"Alfred..." He breathed, through chuckles. He wrapped his arms around my neck (he was on his tip-toes), and held tight. With that beautiful smile adorning his face, he told me: "Thank- you, thank-you so much!"

My heart-beat was fast, and butterflies partied in my stomach. Words could never explain how much I loved this man, and even though I was going confess right there and then, I decided against it. This was not the time, I would do it another day.

...

"You've been suspended?!" The Briton asked in shock.

"Yeah, heh... Only for a week though! They say that I treated the visitor badly, but when I explained the situation, they didn't say they understood... But I think they thought my actions were in the patient's interest. Yanno, because you were like crying?" I grinned, rubbing the back of my neck.

"You got suspended because of me?" Arthur asked, looking ashamed.

I put a hand on his shoulder, in the hopes of comforting him.

"I got suspended, for you, not because of you." And I lifted myself from the bench on which we sat, the wind tousled my hair gently and I breathed in. I had never felt so alive.

"Alfred, I-"

"Anyway, I had better be off now Artie. Be kind to your temporary nurse until I get back, yeah?"

And I walked off, I would miss Arthur... But I would be back soon. And then, I would tell him. I would tell him how much I love him, and make sure that even if the feelings were not mutual... That that man would remain not to feel any pain whilst I was with him.

**Arthur P.O.V.**

"Alfred I-" I wanted to tell him I was thankful to him, I was sorry, I was happy... But I was interrupted by the very man I wanted to tell all these things to.

"Anyway, I had better be off now Artie. Be kind to your temporary nurse until I get back, yeah?"

"Al..." But he was gone. I had made a mental-map of how to get around, but it wasn't easy. I sighed, Alfred had done all that for me, a mere patient, he could have lost his job, damn-it! I smiled, that man had restored a little bit of my faith in humanity. My heart-beat quickened, and my life seemed a whole lot happier with him. I wondered if he would think about me whilst he was away...

"A-ah, what am I thinking?" I mumbled, my cheeks heating up. I touched them with my cold fingers, hoping to extinguish the burning sensation.

I heard footsteps coming towards me, and I glanced up suddenly.

"Hello?" I asked, not knowing who the question was being directed to, until that familiar accent entered my ear.

"Hello... I will be your nurse for the time-being."

I smiled once again, knowing that it was not a coincidence that I had gotten this person as my nurse.

"It's nice to... Hear you again?" I playfully joked.

I could hear the smile on the nurse's face as they replied:

"I'll be looking after you again, after all these years."

I smirked. "I'll think you'll find it was me, looking after you, cry-baby." And despite the words, you could hear the compassion and love behind them.

"Is that so, well I'll be the one proving you wrong this week." A challenge?

"Is that so, Yao?"

"It is so, Brother Ā sè." We burst out laughing, before talking a little bit longer.

You know what Alfred, I think I'll be okay.

**Francis P.O.V.**

As I hurried out of the room, I let a smirk adorn my lips and slowed down to a walking pace.

"So Arthur earned himself a guard-dog?" I asked the air, and chuckled. "Sorry mon amour, I'm not letting you escape just yet."

* * *

><p><strong>AND THAT IS THE END OF PAINLESS, I hope you enjoyed and-<strong>

**Just kidding, this is a UsUk story... It isn't over yet folks! Mind you, that would have been quite a good ending to make an audience hunt you down and torture you until you think of a better ending. Painless will be going on for longer, and because I'm a bad person, I don't know how much longer! I knew where I was going with Swimming Lessons, but I'm totally buggered with this. I did this in Swimming Lessons on the tenth update, so let's make this tradition.**

**I'd like to thank (in no ranking):**

**Fezzes64- (you got this in Swimming Lessons too), for taking her time out of her schedule to review all of my updates, you are a massive help and you always have something interesting to talk about!**

**Dragon Slayer's Girl- For complimenting me and making me blush, which is no easy feat as I am pretty emotionless and permanently rosy-cheeked! You review on a lot of my chapters and we've started talking, and you are an easy person to converse with.**

**EmDashEnDashHyphen- (Another person from Swimming Lessons), for joining me in another story, and for reviewing each of my updates! We haven't talked a lot, but I want you to know how grateful I am to you.**

**And thank-you to anyone who: Favourited, Reviewed or Followed. Your support is so important to me!**


	11. Part 10: Confess

**Alfred P.O.V.**

"Alfred, I- I love you!" I stared at him shocked, my heart rattled against my ribs and I felt a burning sensation in my gut.

"You... Love me?" I asked nervously, hoping I had heard the blond-haired man correctly.

"Of course I do silly, now kiss me Alfie!" He wrapped his arms around my neck, pulling my head closer to his. Blushing, I lowered down to his lips, and just as we were about to touch-

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.

I jolted up in bed, bleary-eyed and mouth wide-open.

"Whu-Whuzat?" I stared at the alarm clock in frustration, before groaning out in anger. "I was so damn close!" I sighed and fell back against the mattress, rubbing my eyes. I had been getting these sorts of dreams all-week, but somehow I always ended up being interrupted!

**_Tuesday_**

_"Oh Knight Alfred, how can I ever repay you?" Asked the man, holding his hands against his heart._

_"Prince Arthur, all I need in payment is for you to kiss me, I need nothing more." I got on my knees and held my arms out longingly._

_"Oh Alfie!" He rushed into my arms, and was about to reward me, when-_

_KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK._

"A-Alfred! It's me Ma-Matthew, I'm staying o-over remember?"

**_Wednesday_**

_"Meow, Alfie, this isn't- meow, funny!" Artie-cat scowled, his tail curling around his right leg._

_He was so adorable, I stroked his furry kitty-ears, and in response I received a loving purr._

_"Alf-Alfie." Arthur's cheeks were burning red. "Ca-Can I lick you... Meow?"_

_And before I could answer he stuck his pink tongue out and-_

"He-hey Alfred, I wa- wanna go get some pancakes, coming with?"

**...**

That happened the whole week, and I grumpily ruffled my hair recalling it.

"Damn, my brother is such a cock-block..." Well no, since there was no cock to be blocked, idiot. Groaning, I pulled the covers up to my forehead. Letting out a breath that I didn't know I was holding, I let my eyes droop and shut. Huh, wait... I'm forgetting something, aren't I? Is it someone's birthday or...

"SHIT, I HAVE WORK TODAY!"

**...**

Running into work, I ate some plain toast hurriedly. I'd probably get indigestion, but if I didn't eat anything I would be grumpy until lunch!

Checking my pocket, I was relieved to find some cash to buy a crappy meal from the cafeteria... But I guess a dull meal will be better than no meal. Running into the locker-room, I quickly pulled on my work uniform, and after making sure nothing was back-to-front, I walked out and made my way towards the reception desk.

"Ah," I grumbled, "I should have fell asleep earlier!" I rubbed my face in the hope that I could start this day over, I didn't want to be like this around Arthur after-all. Why did I have to play that game till gone two in the morning? I yawned into my hand, I was so tired.

"Oh, hello Alfred!" A familiar voice came from my side, and I turned to see Yao with the usual poker-face he does to people he doesn't really know... And me. Maybe he wanted to spend more time with his 'brother' and because of that he is annoyed that I had to come back.

"Hey there, Yao. How are you today?" I put on the brightest smile I could manage, which right now was honestly a challenge, since even the floor looked like a comfortable place to sleep at the moment.

Still with his emotionless-face, he replied:

"I'm alright, how has your week off been?" He didn't sound like he cared, but it was conversation so...

"It's been kinda boring, yanno, not seeing Artie and all." I rubbed the back of my neck and laughed. "Anyway, how has he been?"

The Asian man started to make his way towards the desk, and I walked beside him. I didn't have to check who I was with, for I knew full-well I was with Arthur. However, since we were still talking I thought it was probably for the best to go with him.

"He's been very happy, thank-you for asking." My eye twitched. What was that, that sounded cold man! That sounded seriously boastful, I'm not sure now if I am happy with letting him substitute on Arthur-duty! I shook my head, no- Artie was happy and that was the only thing that mattered.

"That's good!" And didn't continue the conversation any longer, for we had reached the desk.

"Excuse me," Yao asked, "who is my patient today?"

It was the robot-lady again, however today she had a smile on her face. Huh, what was going on, what?

She typed into the computer Yao's ID number, sparing little glances over to the Chinese man, before quickly turning back with a blush adorning her cheeks. No, don't tell me she-

"Aha! Mr. Wang," she began, then leaned over the desk, making sure her chest was in full-view. "Your patient today is patient number 12101992, block C."

I wanted to throw-up, this was totally gross dude!

"Thank-you very much." Yao replied, and without a single glance to the chick's jugs, he turned on his heel and started walking away, leaving a pouting receptionist who probably in her late forties. Oh man, I was so glad I didn't have anything to eat but that slice of toast.

Catching up to Yao, I informed him he had Ivan for his patient, and that I pitied him.

"I don't know Alfred, Yiwan doesn't seem that bad." The dark-haired man replied noncommittally. "It's quite strange that I got the same patient out of all the patients in this hospital..."

"Ah, don't worry about that. The doctors tend to do this when they think a nurse will work best with that particular patient, so for instance Artie is permanently with me as I did really well at calming him down when he was in distress." I explained, feeling proud of myself at the last part.

"Is that so?" Yao replied sharply. Whoa, those words were like daggers!

Rounding the corner, Yao grumbled a quick "bye" before running off down the corridor of Block C. I watched his lithe figure slowly get further away, before turning to walk down to Artie's room.

"Wow, it feels like it's been ages since I've been down here." I mused, looking at all the different doors that hadn't changed at all. I don't know what I was expecting really, a makeover? Well in that case they would make it even whiter than it is now. I winced as I heard a violent cry coming from behind one of the locked doors, and rubbed my head in annoyance. It was too early for this.

Finally I made it to Arthur's room.

"Still the furthest damn one away..." I sighed, before yawning into my palm and unlocking the door.

"Good mornin' Art-Oof!" I yelped, feeling sudden weight crashing into me and I fell against the hard floor.

"Ouch..." I hissed, rubbing the small of my back trying to relieve the pain, before glancing down to see Arthur lying on me, his cheeks red and unseeing eyes wide-open.

"Uh, Um..." Arthur mumbled in surprise.

"Artie?" I asked, trying to hide my shock.

Nervously, Arthur leaned forward with his arms outstretched and pulled me into an awkward, yet sweet hug.

"I missed you, Alfred." Arthur eventually said, his hot breath tickling the skin on my neck. I found myself smiling at this, and wrapped my arms around his slim waist.

"I missed you too, Artie." I grinned, settling my chin on-top of his head.

We stayed like that, savouring the moment. Before I parted from him, reminding myself to not get to full of myself. He probably doesn't feel that way, just good friends. Friends.

"We should head to the cafeteria, perhaps this time we won't miss breakfast?" He nodded in reply, reaching out for my hand. I took his hand, and couldn't help the surge of happiness which came with it. I forgot how soft Arthur's hands were, and despite being cold, they never failed to warm me up.

**Arthur P.O.V.**

"I can't believe we actually got to the cafeteria on time for once!" Alfred laughed as we left the cafeteria. I smiled, it felt like ages since I heard that amazing laugh of his. I wish I could see the way his face creased and those lips and-

Then I came to the realisation. I had never been frustrated by the fact I couldn't see until now.

"Oh hey Artie we need to- Hey! Why are you crying?"

I tilted my head down in confusion, and lifted a shaky hand to press against my cheek, and sure enough I felt warm tears. I was happy to take note that we had walked to a quieter part of the hospital, happy because no-one would be able to see this embarrassing sight but Alfred.

To my surprise, I felt his cool fingers touch my chin to tilt my face up, gasping quietly when some more of his fingers gently stroked my cheek. The American was close, his minty scent was clouding my senses and his hot breath touched my lips. I was too shocked to move, but part of me felt like closing the gap between me and him. Why, Alfred was just a friend, why did I feel this way?

Then I felt him move away, and all I wanted to do was reach out to pull him back.

"We need to go to your doctor check-up, we better get there quickly, we wouldn't want to miss it." The younger man's voice was stiff, unlike it's usual playful tone and I felt my heart weaken. Did I do something wrong?

I nodded, and reached out for his hand, only to get led by the shoulder. Did Alfred hate me now, what was going on? I wanted to ask him so badly, what it was that I had done to upset him... But I couldn't force the words out. The only thing I could do was in silence be taken to Doctor Laurinaitis' office.

"I'll be waiting out here." Alfred said emotionlessly, letting go of his already weak grip on my shoulder.

Biting my lip, I opened the door to the office.

"Ah, Arthur! Come in, come in. I am excited to hear your progress." Toris exclaimed, who's name I had now learnt from last weeks appointment. He shut the door behind me, and walked away, presumably over to his chair to sit down. Slowly, I made my way to the chair, hoping a patient hadn't moved it somewhere else. Thankfully, it was in a similar place, and I made myself comfy.

**Alfred P.O.V.**

I clenched my fists, and held them tight- in the fear that if I didn't, I would punch the wall. I let out a harsh sigh and squeezed my eyelids shut. I got too ahead of myself, I almost kissed him damn-it! The image flashed to my eyes, he looked so scared... What if he doesn't like me anymore?

I was so angry with myself, I wanted to yell about my stupidity...

"How can I confess to him now?" I asked no-one in particular.

I shook my head, no. I wouldn't be put-off by this, I would let him know my true feelings for him. I planned it all out in my head, first I would apologise for my actions and then tell him. I nodded, he needs to know. And so I waited, patiently outside Toris' office for Arthur to come out. I waited and listened out for that door handle to rattle.

**Arthur P.O.V.**

"Okay Arthur, I think you're doing better now. Like I said before, if you ever feel the need to cry, just do it. You tell me that you never felt pain in the past? Well, I think that you were just compressing your emotions, until it got to this point and this happened. So I think it's best to not bottle those feelings and just let them out." Toris explained, making his way to the door.

I got up, and nervously did the same action, scared that Alfred was still angry with me.

"Thank-you Doctor, goodbye." I replied, and gave him the best fake-smile I could and left the room, taking a deep breath.

"Ah Artie, how did it go?" The familiar voice, with the familiar bubbly-tone, and I let out a relieved sigh. Perhaps I was just over-thinking things.

"It went quite alright, Alfred." I replied, sounding some-what too happy.

There was a bit of a pause, before I felt my hand being taken into the others, and dragged outside.

"Hey- Hey Alfred, it's getting near lunch right, I think-"

"Hold on, Artie." And I got gently pushed down onto the usual bench. We always chose this place to come to, it was pretty isolated from the rest of the hospital, so not many people ventured here. Did he want to talk about something?

"Artie- Arthur... I realise that, despite being your friend- I don't know much about you, or about your past. And... I would really appreciate it if you told me, everything about you. From day one."

I was shocked, Alfred wanted to know my story? I only just remembered that I had never told him about my past... But I knew a lot more about Alfred. That was unfair, and I realised that I should tell him what happened.

"Well, I was born in Nottingham in England, twenty-two years ago. And when I was born, my mother fell ill. She recovered quite quickly, and we moved here to America. But then after four years, she got sick again, and died." I stopped for a few seconds before going on. "My dad blamed me for her dying, he probably didn't mean it, but he was so intoxicated by drink all the time that he lashed out at me and he did that verbally... And physically. I went through this for three years, before the sports education teacher saw my bruises and knowing that I wasn't a very athletic person he thought I was being bullied. He consulted me, and when I told him no-one at school bullied me, he soon enough figured out that it was at home, informing the police. It wasn't long after that they inspected the household, and sure enough my dad was taken to prison and me to an orphanage, at this point I was seven years old. They looked after me well there, but I was never re-homed. No-one was interested in the emotionless English-boy. At school, I was bullied constantly... The worst thing is that the majority of them told me to simply "go die". And then at the age of fifteen, Francis came into my life. He made me happy, despite appearances of us hating each-other. And one day, we were at a party when I got drunk and we... Kinda had sex. Without my consent of-course, but was I bothered when I woke up? No, I was thrilled. I just had sex with the guy I had eventually along the line fallen in love with. We started to date and it lasted for two years..."

I felt the American rub my back gently.

"I'm sorry you can stop now if it's-"

"No, I will tell you." The hand stayed on my back, and it comforted me, it really did.

"Two years later after dating happily, I was driving and I got into an accident. It was then I lost my sight, the doctors said it couldn't be fixed..." I paused, and chuckled slightly. "It's strange, because through all of those things I've told you, I never once felt pain. Nothing, I felt nothing. Until I told Francis I was blind... He told me that he was only truly with me because he wanted sex, and it was then he told me that he had not only been seeing me, but others. That's when I first felt pain, it was like a massive sneeze, you know? It just came out after being contained for all those years. I cried about everything, and eventually became so depressed that it led me here."

There was silence, as-if Alfred was making sure that was the end of my story.

"Thank-you for telling me everything, Arthur." He breathed, possibly taking it all in.

"I'm sorry it had to be so bleak, but unfortunately it cannot be reversed." I sighed sadly.

"Good." Huh?

"What's so good about it Alfred?" I asked surprised, that's a bit cruel isn't it?

"If you hadn't gone through all of that... I'm selfish to say that I wouldn't have been able to have met you Arthur."

I was shocked, he cared that much about me? I knew he cared from when he helped me with Francis, but he was genuinely happy to know me... Even though this is his job.

"I have a confession to make Arthur, when I started this job, I was angry. I wanted to do something different to this, I didn't want to work everyday with people like that, the thought scared me. And then one day, I got set to be your nurse and I wasn't so sure about it at first, but I have known you for a while now and, I'm really glad to know you."

"Al-"

"And I've been holding this in for so long Arthur, I really have, I can't keep myself from telling you now, it has been getting really difficult. I hope that it's not greedy to ask that we can still be friends when I tell you this but..."

"Alfred what is it?" I asked, I was nervous, what was he going to say? My heart-beat was increasing and my stomach was filled with butterflies.

"Arthur, I... I love you!"

* * *

><p><strong>YAAAY, the cat is out of the bag people, the cat is out of the bag. USUK IS A GOGOGO. UGH, so happy. Anyway, let's let the serious part start, sorry fangirl me. <strong>

**Hello everyone, sorry I haven't updated in a while... But I went to London for the week-end, and we always got back to the hotel really late and my brain was too dead at that point to make something half-decent for you guys. But now I am back to my nice, quiet country-side home and I will be updating -hopefully- quicker now!**


	12. Special: Yao

**Yao P.O.V.**

"I don't know Alfred, Yiwan doesn't seem that bad." I replied boredly. "It's quite strange that I got the same patient out of all the patients in this hospital..."

"Ah, don't worry about that. The doctors tend to do this when they think a nurse will work best with that particular patient, so for instance Artie is permanently with me as I did really well at calming him down when he was in distress." The other man explained boastfully.

"Is that so?" I replied sharply. I didn't mean to be so rude, but when I was younger I was protective about brother Arthur and I guess it just grew with me. Maybe even more so now.

**...**

"C'mon Yao, let's go play!" Pleaded the dark-brown haired boy, clutching my arm with a vice-grip.

"Sure, can Ā sè join-"

"No, he always ruins the fun!" The boy interrupted. "He's always so boring, just leave him." I glanced over to the blond-haired boy, sitting over near the tree, reading a book. My heart clenched and I sighed, before turning back to my friend.

"Sorry... Maybe next time-aru?" I winced at the "aru", I was Chinese, but had been raised in Japan for the nine years that I had been looked after by my parents, so the "aru" had just become an annoying habit.

"Next time? You always say next time Yao, it's like you don't care about us!" The other boy's voice had become louder, and angrier.

"I do care, I just- Ugh, I can't deal with this right now." And I stormed off, over to where the younger boy sat. I slumped down with my legs crossed, and angrily huffed.

"You could have gone to play, you know." I heard the boy say, and I edged closer to him and put an arm round his shoulders.

"I could of, but they are just a bunch of jerks anyway. I'd much prefer to be with you Ā sè, you're much more mature than those guys despite only being eight." I paused, and grinned. "Hey, you even act more mature than me!"

The boy gasped, and turned to look at me with a big smile on his face.

"Really? But you're so old!" The cheek of this boy!

"Hey, I'm only four years older than you-aru!" I gasped, and feigned mock-hurt.

The younger boy giggled, and stood-up proudly.

"And I'm almost as tall as you, you're so small Yao!"

I shot up, and looked down at him. It was true, he was almost as tall as me and would soon be taller.

"Yes, but at the moment I'm bigger than you!" I ruffled his already tangled hair, chuckling as he scrunched up his nose.

The English-boy sat back down and grabbed his book, sticking his nose into it. I did the same and glanced over to try and read the book cover, but it was on the other side.

"What are you reading Ā sè?" I asked, trying to take a peek at the spine.

"A story." I rolled my eyes, this boy could be difficult when he wanted to.

"Yes I know it's a story, but what is it called?"

"It's called 'The Frog Prince'." He replied, not glancing up from his book.

'The Frog Prince', huh? Different to the usual 'Prince Charming', he's gained my interest.

"What is it about-aru?" I leaned on the blond-haired boy to get a better look at the page.

"It's about a spoilt princess that breaks a curse on a frog by kissing him, turns out he's a handsome prince." He explained. Wow, this is a cliché romantic story...

"Oh, do you like it?" I asked the young boy, whom was now putting down the book, which I could read the cover now as 'A Book of Fairytales' on his lap. He glanced up at me, and raised an eyebrow.

"No, it's awful." He yawned, and leant against me. I couldn't help laughing at this, and I pulled the younger boy into a cuddle.

**...**

I let a smile ghost on my lips, before mumbling a quick "bye" to Alfred, and I ran off down the corridor to Ivan's room.

"Room Thirty-Seven, Room Thirty-Eight... Ah, here it is." Walking up to the door, I checked the chart. "Can be violent, I forgot about that. No visitors until Four-Thirty..." I silently overlooked the rest of the paper, before returning it and unlocking the door.

"Boo!" I stood still, my eyebrows drawn into a scowl. "Ah, no fair, you're supposed to scream- oh~ it's you Yao-Yao! Welcome back, kotyonok."

"Kotyonok?" I asked uncaringly, trying to cover up my curiosity.

"It means kitten!" He smiled at me happily. I blinked, and let my face take an emotionless mask. Really, I was quite pleased with that pet-name. I loved little kitties, they were so cute! But I mustn't let him know that I like it, or else I'll become a push-over.

"Are you ready to head to breakfast, Yiwan?"

"Yep!" Was his reply, still smiling brightly over at me.

"Okay, let's go then-aru." I walked over to the door, with Ivan at my tail, and we both stepped out from the Russian's small room and made our way towards the cafeteria, in silence.

"You're not much of a talker are you, Yao-Yao?" I heard the taller man say, and without turning my head towards him, I replied:

"We shouldn't have unnecessary chatter."

"Eh? But everyone breaks that rule Yao-Yao!" He whined, catching up to me.

I ignored him, and stared at the floor.

When we arrived at the cafeteria, I got seated and waited for the other man to come over.

"I'm back!"

"Ah!" I yelped, jumping up from my seat. Realising it was just Ivan, I placed a hand over my chest and sighed. "That was quick, despite the size of the queue-aru." And I sat down shakily.

"They are usually kind and let me go before them!" Yeah, because they are scared of you.

"Is that so?" I asked nonchalantly, looking around the cafeteria before my eyes settled on a certain blond-haired Briton. I smiled slightly, but let it drop when his nurse went over.

"You really care for him, don't you?" Ivan smiled at me, scooping some cereal onto his spoon. I found myself nodding with a gentle smile on my face. Yes, I cared for him, my brother Arthur.

When we left the cafeteria, Ivan grabbed my hand.

"Y-Yiwan, what are you doing-aru?" I spluttered, pulling back on my arm to no avail, he was strong.

"Taking you to my favourite place!" He replied enthusiastically, turning back to grin at me. Ivan dragged me outside and over to a part of the hospital that I had never seen before.

"Hold on." He slowed down and skipped over behind me, before resting his large hands over my eyes.

"W-what are you doing?" I asked nervously, lifting my hands up towards his.

"Just listen to my instructions." Reluctantly, I nodded. Scared of what would happen if I argued. "Keep going forward." Slowly, I took careful steps forward.

"Now turn right." Okay. He lifted his hands from my eyes.

"Wow..." I breathed, my hair drifted softly on the window and my eyes widened as I marvelled over the sight.

"Do you like it?" The Russian inquired, chuckling.

"It's beautiful..." I answered and found myself smiling calmly.

The scene was indeed beautiful. There was a lot more than twenty sunflowers all in this garden, standing tall and graceful, golden reflected off of them. It was like the sun was on Earth.

"I grew them."

I turned to the man in shock. "All of them-aru?"

"Yes, all of them. My favourite flower is the sun-flower!" He grinned, and I found myself grinning back at him. "They make me feel happy, less angry. More calm." The taller man paused. "That's why I call Artur a sunflower!"

I glanced over to him, curious.

"What do you mean?"

"I call him a sunflower because he makes me feel less angry around Alfred, plus just seeing him makes me feel happy. His hair is golden, like a sunflowers petals!" He explained. I agreed with him, being around Arthur makes me happy too. I sighed.

"But he's not my only sunflower!" He added hurriedly.

"Oh, you have another sunflower-aru?"

"Yes he's-"

"Ah, we must be heading to your doctor's appointment!" I interrupted, not noticing the Russian's smile falter.

**...**

"How did it go?" I asked Ivan, as he walked out of the office.

"Fine!" He beamed at me. "Apparently, I might be able to leave soon."

I smiled back. "Well that's good-aru!" I then remembered something. "Ah, I almost forgot! After lunch, you have a visitor."

I saw the other man visibly pale and shudder. "R-really?"

"What's wrong Yiwan, do you feel unwell-aru?" I inquired, concerned for the other.

"N-no, I'm fine." I frowned at the Russian, who's smile was wavering.

"Okay?" I replied confused, and highly suspicious of the other man who was clearly lying, but I shrugged it off.

**...**

"Hello, we are ready for the visitor." I informed the man behind the desk.

"Patient and Nurse ID numbers?" The receptionist asked politely, with a stony-face.

"Ah, yes... My apologises." I replied, before running him through the details he needed to know. However, I couldn't help but notice the shaking mess behind me, and so when I was finished up, I turned angrily on my heel to scowl at Ivan.

"Yiwan, would you mind telling me what has gotten you like this-aru?" But the man wouldn't reply, he just kept shuddering, and frankly- he looked like he was going to be sick.

I sighed, before grabbing his arm and dragging his huge arse towards the room.

"Honestly Yiwan, you're acting like a child, and you're not even telling me-" I was interrupted when the door in-front of me slammed open.

"Brat-Ivan!" And I was pushed away. "Who is that? Is that your boyfriend? Do I have to kill him?" My eyes widened, and I looked up in horror.

What I saw, was an amazingly, beautiful girl: Long and straight platinum-blonde hair, and dark pools of blue for eyes, slender with porcelain-skin... She was practically the model of every girl's dream-look. However, the girl stared down at me with a cold glare. She was certainly a rose: gorgeous to look at, but prickly to the touch.

I pressed myself against the wall and hurriedly stuttered out:

"I-I'm not h-his boyfriend," gulp, "and you real-really don't need to kill me."

I broke out into a cold sweat when she frowned down at me for what felt like an eternity. Before turning back to Ivan, with lust visible in her eyes. She grabbed hold of his shirt and pulled him close to her.

"Ivan, marry me! Marry me Ivan, I don't care what others think!" Oh, was this his girlfriend? I don't know why I felt my heart-drop a bit, it's not like I care who he's with. I felt my cheeks heat up. I glanced over to Ivan who actually looked like a corpse. It was quite amusing actually... Seeing big, strong Ivan in defeat over a lithe-girl like this. Well, I would be laughing if it wasn't so damn terrifying. I watched as Ivan turned to me, mouthing a "help me". To be honest, I was tempted to shake my head, but seeing as we were both in a spot of trouble... I decided against it. Slowly, I reached my hand into my pocket, and found the little remote control. Finding the big button, I nodded to him before pressing it. And almost as immediately after I pushed it, security came and dragged the girl away... Screaming about how "Ivan just didn't understand his feelings yet" or how much she loved him.

Ivan let out a sigh of relief, and came over to me and gave me a big hug. I was reluctant at first, but I returned the gesture and put my arms around him... Well as far as I could anyway.

"I'm sorry you had to see that Yao-Yao." The Russian breathed, sounding exhausted.

"It's okay, but won't your girlfriend be very angry now-aru?" I replied, worried for him.

"Girlfriend?" He chuckled, but it sounded forced. "She's my sister."

Huh? What? Sister? Haha. Sister? Seriously?

I burst out laughing. "She's your sister?" Tears poured from my eyes, it was so funny. I felt bad, but truly that is hilarious. "I'm sorry Yiwan, but-"

"That's okay Yao-Yao." the interruption sounded genuine, and I stopped laughing. I looked at the other man, who was now smiling at me happily. I was confused, shouldn't he be angry that I just found the thing that he finds scary, funny? "It's okay, because I got to hear your pretty laugh!"

I blushed, the heat flowed to my cheeks and I was seriously embarrassed.

"I never got to tell you who my other sunflower was, Yao-Yao." And he stepped closer to me, putting a hand on my head. Grinning down at me.

"It's you."

* * *

><p><strong> <strong>I thought I would be evil and let you wait for Arthur's reply, plus I wanted to do one more pairing besides the main pairing, so here it is.<strong>**

**No, I wasn't making mistakes when Yao called them Ivan and Arthur, instead of Yiwan and Ā sè... I did this as his pronunciation of the names.**

**Yay, a tiny-bit of RusCho.. Of-course, not too much... Because they've only been together twice. ****I apologise for the amount of time-cuts, I like RusCho, but I can't say I've read too many fanfictions with them as the main pairing, so it was quite hard to do. Not my strongest piece of writing either, simply because I didn't want to cock up and anger the RusCho fans.**

**I have actually edited the story a little bit, just minor changes to the prologue and to another chapter. I ballsed-up and had to change something minor, you won't notice it. Don't worry.**

**Did you see what I did with the 'Frog Prince' Wowowow.**

**Translation: **

**Brat-Ivan- Brother-Ivan**


	13. Part 11: Love

**Arthur P.O.V.**

"Alfred what is it?" I asked, I was nervous, what was he going to say? My heart-beat was increasing and my stomach was filled with butterflies.

"Arthur, I... I love you!"

**...**

Alfred... Loved me? My heart thumped heavily in my chest, and my whole body felt hot. Sure, I believed it wasn't a joke... But, do I love Alfred?

**...**

I heard the door open, yet I didn't stop running my hand across the book, I wasn't finished with the page yet. I wouldn't let myself be interrupted!

"Hello, I'm the nurse assigned to you today." An American-voice breached the silence.

I ignored him, let me just finish this page, will you? Finally coming to a close on the page, I sighed and shut the book. Glaring into the darkness, I replied:

"It's rude to interrupt someone reading, stupid American."

"It's rude to ignore someone, especially when they are here to help you." I've got to have this guy for the rest of the day? I clicked my tongue and my eyebrows furrowed deeper.

"So before we get off to a bad start, Mr. Grumpy, I would like to know your name." Mr. Grumpy? I admit, I do believe that the nickname is rather fitting.

"A gentleman should offer his name, before asking the other theirs... But you're American so, I shall begin." He scoffed, how dare he! "I'm Arthur Kirkland, it's nice to meet you..." I paused to let him fill in the gap.

"Alfred F. Jones." Alfred? Alfred... That's strange, I like the sound of that name...

**...**

The last thing I registered to mind, was Alfred shouting my name.

**...**

I got on my tip-toes slightly, to run a hand through his hair, noticing the shiver he made when I felt a certain sticking up piece of hair. I grinned. "Short hair, I'm going to go with perhaps blonde... You have a sticky up part..." I paused, desperately trying to mask the smile that was forcing itself upon my lips. "Which-" chuckle, "seems to be your erogenous spot... Is it not?" I could hear the embarrassment in the boy's voice when he stuttered out:

"I-it might be..."

I burst out laughing, I couldn't hold it any longer.

"Don't- Don't laugh, it's not funny, man!"

"I'm sorry Alfred," I wiped a tear from my eye. "That is just too funny."

I heard him huff out in annoyance, before saying.

"You look good when you smile."

**...**

I felt a soft touch on my shoulder, and all my anguish... Just disappeared. Looking blindly up, a soothing voice hushed me from saying anything more.

"Calm down Artie, be good for Dr. Laurinaitis."

My eyes widened, and the tears now slowed and my heart-beat relaxed.

"A-Alfred?" I asked, reaching out into the darkness, and flinched when I felt the familiar large hand take mine gently.

"Dr. Laurinaitis, will help you Artie. Trust him."

**...**

I was screaming so loud, I hadn't heard the door slam open, or notice Alfred walking over to me. He crouched down and put an arm around me, and into my ear, he whispered to me in a silky tone:

"Sorry Artie, I will be making the decision for you... It's nothing personal."

I felt his lips peck my cheek quickly, and from there I was shocked about a completely different thing, and ever so slowly I calmed down.

He angrily shouted at my past-love, before the frog ran out the door. I couldn't believe it, Francis was... Gone?

"And the hero saves the day!" I heard his energetic voice say, boastfully of-course. I looked over to his direction, and there was silence. I bit my lip, Francis was gone... Francis was gone! My lips stretched into a big smile, and I tried to hold it in but it was no use. I burst into laughter, happy tears flowed freely from my un-seeing eyes. I got up slowly, and taking cautious steps towards him, I made my way over to him.

"Alfred..." I gasped, through giggles. I nervously wrapped my arms around the taller man's neck, and held tight. "Thank- you, thank-you so much!" And I was genuine.

**...**

My heart-beat quickened, and my life seemed a whole lot happier with him. I wondered if he would think about me whilst he was away...

"A-ah, what am I thinking?" I mumbled, my cheeks heating up. I touched them with my cold fingers, hoping to extinguish the burning sensation.

**...**

This man, who was declaring his love for me right now... Had done so much for me in such a short amount of time. He slowly repaired the wounds that had been open for such a very long time. This man, who I owe everything to, is telling me he loves me. But do I love him back? Do I? I searched deep in my mind for the answer, but despite the venture I could not come to an answer. That's when I was interrupted.

"Don't worry Arthur, I don't need to know whether you do or do not love me back, at this very moment." I glanced over to his direction, and I gave him a sad frown. I wanted to tell him now, Alfred has told me something incredibly important and I would be letting him down not to tell him now.

"I know how you feel, how you're thinking right now... I need to tell Alfred my answer now, but I don't know what that is... Right?" I nodded shamefully, this man knew me so well. "But I don't want you to rush your answer Artie, or else you may regret it. So I'm asking you now," he grabbed both of my hands, and stroked the palms with his thumbs. "That you take your time to think over this, and tell me your true answer when you're ready."

He was right, he was completely right. How could I ever have thought that thinking about it now would do any good?

"Okay..." I agreed, angry at myself. I heard the other man lift himself from the bench, and let go of one of my hands, still with a gentle hold on the other.

"So shall we get some food now?" Alfred said excitedly, you could hear the smile on his face, and it made me mirror the action.

"Yes."

**Alfred P.O.V.**

Sure, I was disappointed. Despite what I said about waiting, I'm not totally sure my heart can take it. I was seriously disappointed; because although I was (really) expecting a lot worse, I realise that it can still go downhill from here. I was depressed, because I have no idea if the person I love, returns those feelings. I'm angry with myself, for feeling this way. Heck, I should just be happy with what I've got! But, I know that I am a selfish bastard. I want Arthur, hell, do I want him! But I have to wait... I need to be patient for that answer which I both dread and kind-of look forward to.

I scoffed bitterly, and here I sit, next to this guy who is causing me this pain, eating a crappy meal from the cafeteria. I held my head in my hands, I want to go home and crawl into bed, and never emerge again. What a fucking day!

"Red... Fred? Alfred!"

"Huh, what?" I exclaimed loudly. Looking around frantically, my eyes settled on the Englishman next to me, glaring.

"I've been talking to you! You had better not have been day-dreaming through all of it." He scolded.

I rubbed the back of my neck. "Well..." I chuckled nervously.

He huffed, and turned away from me. "I cannot believe you."

I placed a hand on his shoulder and grinned.

"Aw c'mon Artie, I'm sorry!" I turned the grin into a pout, he couldn't see it but I knew he would know that it was there. "Tell me again... Pretty please."

The other man scowled and sighed before turning around to look in my direction.

"Well, I haven't played the violin in a while... And I know you like it, so..."

"You want to play it?" Filling in the gap. When the man nodded slowly, I smiled and finished up the food on my plate. "When you're done, we can head to one of the solitary rooms."

The man pushed his plate away, before extending a hand.

"I'm done." He said simply. I raised an eyebrow, looking over at the plate. He hadn't eaten all that much.

"You haven't eaten much-"

"I'm not that hungry." He interrupted, frowning slightly.

I stared at him in concern, before doing a slight shrug at the the shoulders and taking his hand in mine.

"Let's go then!" I responded, and pulled him up gently.

**Arthur P.O.V.**

"So, what are you going to play?" Alfred asked excitedly. Good question. I rubbed my chin in contemplation, my brain flicked through the book of possibilities. I hummed, before snapping my fingers.

"I think I will play..." I smiled softly, that one. I tuned the violin, before slowly bringing the violin the violin up. Outstretching my arm, I held the bow delicately and sighed gently. My body began to move by itself, and I was playing. I was getting hot fast, and sweat ran down my forehead. But I couldn't care less, it was a fast-paced song after-all. I went on for as long as I could, but eventually stopped as the fatigue would probably make me pass-out. I lowered the bow and violin, and leant against the wall. Before I heard frantic clapping coming from in-front of me.

"That was really good, Artie!" The American enthused. "What was it called?"

I huffed tiredly before replying:

"Bach's Partita, number three." I wiped the back of my hand against my forehead and was disgusted that it was wet and sticky, I cringed and wiped my hand on my sweatshirt.

"Hey can I have a go?" I glanced up, and gave him a funny look.

"Have a go at what?" I asked, confused.

"The violin, duh!" He laughed obnoxiously. I smirked before responding:

"Okay, but don't whine at me when you find it's not working the way you want it to!"

I knew he was pouting right now, I so knew it. Too bad I'm blind, or else he would probably use puppy-eyes on me. Not that it would work in his favour, Yao used to use puppy-eyes whenever he wanted to sleep in my bed whenever he got a nightmare. Sometimes, it was hard to tell who was the older one out of the two of us.

"Can't you help me get into the right position?" The other man whined.

"Shouldn't you offer me a drink first?" I joked, winking in the man's direction.

"Hey Artie, I'm supposed to be the funny-one in this relationship!" He groaned, and I smiled and got up.

"I'm only joking, look I'll help you." I walked up to him and gently moved his arms into position, giving the occasional instruction on how to hold it. Eventually after lots of teaching, I let him try playing the violin. I stood there smugly, and waited.

"So you just-" a loud screeching noise came from the violin, and I couldn't contain my laughter.

"Oh my Alfred, are you sure you haven't played the violin before? That sounded superb!" I mocked surprise, tears ran down my face from how much I was laughing which resulted in my stomach hurting.

"Arthur..."

Still chucking I replied: "Yes Alf-Mmph!" And I was cut off by lips pressing against mine. I flushed deep-red, I'm sure. Alfred was kissing me, and I liked it. Quickly, his muscular arm snaked around my waist, and a hand tangled it's way in my hair. My heart was beating fast and the only place my senses had focused on, were my lips. Nervously, I wrapped my arms around his neck, and pulled him down further. A tongue licked at my bottom-lip, and I allowed entrance. Our tongues tangled and our kissing became more and more desperate and longing, I had always hated French-kissing with the Frog, but with Alfred... It felt so good. Finally- after what had felt like ten minutes- he slowed down, placing a few chaste kisses on my lips. Before releasing me from his hold, my mind was hazy and my lips were wet.

"Oh my- Arthur, I'm so sorry!" He sputtered worriedly. "I didn't mean to, I-"

"Alfred, calm down." I smiled gently. "I- I know how I feel for you now."

"You do?" He barked, with a mixture between surprise and excitement.

"Yes, I think- no... I love you Alfred F. Jones."

* * *

><p><strong>And in a couple of hours, Arthur went from "I'm not sure..." to "I love you." I am such a bad writer, someone should ban me from this website. Yeah, but... They kissed, and it was embarrassing for me to write. I've never 'made-out' with anyone, only chaste kisses, so I had no idea how to write it. Other writers make it look so easy. *sigh* My mum wants to know where to read this story, I'm not letting her know, that would be seriously embarrassing. Anyway, sorry for my poor writing... I have no idea where to go with the next update, so if you have anything you want to happen, let me know... I may put it in the story. Oh and, this chapter has been made from my lovely editor Melissa's ideas. "Thank-you Melissa!" I'm really un-kind to her, I have no idea how she puts up with me. Is there any characters you want to see again? Feli, Lovi... What about Gil and Toni? We haven't seen Roddy and Eliza for a while either. <strong>


	14. Part 12: Free

**Alfred P.O.V.**

"Alfred, calm down." the older man smiled, gently. "I- I know how I feel for you now."

My eyes widened, and my heart skipped a beat. It was like the whole world had stopped, and it was just me and Arthur who were alive. I blinked, clearing the mist from my cerulean-eyes, and watched the Englishman as he looked at me, blush gently dusting his usually pale cheeks. He smiled, and licked his lips, before replying:

"I love you."

**6 months later:**

"Morning, Artie!" I greeted the man, who was grinning from ear-to-ear, a sight not so rare to see recently.

"Good morning, Alfie!" He rushed up to me and wrapped his arms around my neck, pulling me into a short, enthusiastic kiss.

"Someone's happy!" I smiled, running my fingers through his golden-hair.

I knew full well why he was happy, and I was trying not to burst out in joy as-well. It was a big day for the both of us.

"C'mon, we need to get you goin'! Don't wanna miss this opportunity now, do you?" And I smacked him playfully on the bottom, earning an adorable shriek from the shorter male.

"Of-course I don't, git! Let's go."

I took his hand in mine placing my lips to it, before pulling him along. Yes, today was the day where it was decided. The decision that me and Arthur have been waiting for...

**...**

"Alfred, Alfred!" The British man came rushing out from Toris's office, and I glanced at him curiously before asking what it was he was so excited about.

"He- Toris told me that... That he's organising a court-case to decide if I can leave!"

I breathed out, and a smile spread upon my lips. I laughed in happiness, scooping him up and spinning him around.

"I'm so happy for you! When is it going to be?" I was genuinely glad for him, he would finally get out of this prison.

"20th of November!" He grinned. I whistled, that was close. It was the 28th of October now! "It's not decided yet if I'll get out, so let's not get too ha-"

"Arthur," I interrupted, before giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. "I'm sure you'll get out."

**...**

Today was the 20th of November. During days leading up to this day, me and Arthur- Whoops, Arthur and I (as Artie tells me to say), were discussing what would happen when he left. We came to the decision that Artie would live with me... He tried to decline, saying he didn't want to, you know, intrude on my life, but I told him that he was part of my life. The decision was final.

So now, as I walked him towards the courtroom, my heart fluttered proudly in my chest and I felt pretty darn emotional. Arthur and I would finally get to be together, we would get to sleep together, wake-up together, do all these things together that I have wanted for... Such a long time.

"Arthur Kirkland, come with me." A intimidating voice spoke, and I squeezed the other man's hand, before letting go and sitting down on one of the wooden seats. I would wait for him to come out, I didn't care how long it would take, I would not move from this spot.

**...**

"Alfred? Alfred!" I was shook awake, and I blinked letting my eyes adjust. Huh, I fell asleep? When did that happen... Oh wait, Arthur!

Grasping his shoulders, I jumped up from my chair.

"How did it go?" I asked excitedly, he had to have gotten out, he just had to!

My grin fell, when I saw the British man's expression. He gave me a sad smile.

"No, they-"

"Alfred I..." He paused before grinning widely, and wrapping his arms around me. "I'm allowed out, I'm no longer a patient here!"

Tears flooded from my eyes, sure it wasn't manly... But hell, the person I loved was finally going to be with me, in the outside world. I think Arthur was happy about the same thing, as he was crying too.

I placed desperate chaste kisses upon his lips, and wrapped my arms around him. I will never let go of this person I love.

**Arthur P.O.V.**

"Have you got everything packed?" Alfred asked, worriedly.

"Yes." I responded.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Alfred, I'm completely sure!" I laughed, who'd have thought that Alfred was such a mother hen. He took my hand, and pulled me outside of the room.

"Say goodbye to Old Johnny here."

"Old Johnny?" I snorted, him and his imagination.

"Yeah, I made the name up now... You won't be seeing Old Johnny here again, say bye to him Artie!"

Chuckling, I walked over to the outside wall of the room, and pressed a hand against it.

"Goodbye Old Johnny, thank-you for having me!"

"Ā sè!" I turned to the direction of the voice, and smiled gently.

"Hello Yao, how is Ivan today?"

"He's good, he told me he'd drive us to the nearest bar, you need a good drink after-all." A drink? Hell, I'd almost forgotten the sweet taste of alcohol... I licked my lips in anticipation.

"I guess it's fine if we go with the commie-bastard... Just this once." Alfred grumbled from behind me, snaking his arms around my waist.

"I would prefer that you didn't call my boyfriend that, Alfred." The Chinese-man replied, there was innocence in that voice but I could almost feel Yao's glare towards Alfred.

"Hey now guys, I would be glad if you didn't fight on today of all days." I smiled sweetly. Yes, please don't give me a headache...

"Fine, just because you asked Ā sè." Yao responded.

"Whatever." The American agreed, placing a kiss upon my head.

We walked together, down the long hallways of the hospital. I had mixed feelings, I hadn't been at this place for too long... Barely a year. Those twenty-one years of suffering, extinguished by an obnoxious nurse... An obnoxious nurse who I loved dearly.

We must have been at the front entrance, because Alfred stopped me in my tracks and whispered in my ear.

"You're about to step outside of this cage, the next step you take will be outside the facility. Are you ready?"

I thought a while, it's strange... I came to this place scared and hostile, I didn't want to place my trust in anyone. However, this place has turned into the start-point of the beginning of my new life... I'm coming out of this place, happy and excited, with my beloved. I breathed in deeply, and exhaled through my nose. Glancing upwards, I nodded and took a step forward. I was outside. I was free.

"What are you doin' here?" Alfred growled, and his hands protectively clutched my shoulders. Who was here?

"Mon cher, you're out!" I heard the familiar voice shout.

Yao edged closer touching my arm, and whispered in my ear.

"Is this the dick you told me about?"

I nodded, and sucked a breath in... I would stay calm. Breathe in, breathe out... Breathe in, breathe- a harsh smacking sound resounded from in front of me. My unseeing eyes blinked, what had happened?

"He- he- he just..." Alfred stuttered behind me. I was worried, what had shocked Alfred so much?

"Stay the fuck away from my brother Ā sè, you piece of shit." Yao?

Alfred pushed me along hurriedly, I scrunched up my face in confusion, what was going on?

We got into a car and sat down. Okay, what the fuck is going on?

"Hello Yiwan, we can go now."

"Da, Yao-Yao! Can I go finish him off?" I heard the Russian's silky-voice reply.

"No, let's just go. I don't think Ā sè wants to stay here any longer."

"Da... Let's go!"

Turning to Alfred, I muttered to him:

"What happened?"

Alfred snorted, and I could feel him shake his head unbelievingly.

"He totally just punched the Frenchy and knocked him out."

My eyes widened and I laughed loudly, Alfred joined me and intertwined our fingers together. I guess that's when it sunk in, I wasn't in the hospital anymore... This would be the first time I would go out into the real-world, and have a place where I truly belonged. With the person I loved, and my many new friends. I nodded happily, today my life would begin again.

A life with friends.

A life with Alfred.

A life without the bullies.

A life without beatings.

A life without the orphanage.

A life without Francis.

A life without pain.

And I will be forever more, truly...

_Painless._

Arthur- Became a best-selling author with his story, his story was most well-known in America, however it was very famous globally. France was where the book was least popular, they weren't happy that the 'bad guy' was French, but some French people read it nevertheless. He still lives happily with Alfred, in their own house. They bought a cat called Crumpets, Arthur calls Crumpets their baby.

Alfred- Left the hospital, as he felt like the place was wrong without Arthur... And he took the blame off of Yao about the unconscious body out on the front path. He went back to school, and studied to become a psychologist. He still lives with Arthur, and they are still very much together. Alfred is planning on asking Arthur to marry him soon, he just needs to find the right time.

Yao (and Ivan)- Remained working at the hospital, until he got bored of the job and left. Him and Ivan now run their own orphanage. Ivan and Yao are now engaged, after Ivan's million refusals.

Lovino- stayed at the hospital, but left shortly after Arthur. He became less violent after reconciling with his brother. Lovino stayed in-touch with Antonio despite saying he didn't care about him, and finally when Antonio left the hospital, Lovino (when drunk) admitted his feelings for Antonio. They got together and have a strange relationship on the outside, but they both truly love each-other.

Roderich- stayed the longest at the hospital out of Arthur's friends, but left with Elizabeta. They maintained a secret relationship at the hospital, and Elizabeta actually proposed to Roderich on his last-day at the hospital. He said yes, but told her that when he got out, he would be buying her the engagement ring. He was still a bit shy, but was now able to be more social with others.

Gilbert- quit his job when Antonio left, said "it wasn't as awesome without Toni". He met up with Alfred one-time when Alfred was with his brother. Gilbert ended up hooking up with Matthew, and Alfred wasn't that happy at first. But when Gilbert asked Arthur to sweet-talk Alfred, Alfred accepted it. Gilbert feels like he owes Arthur his life, and takes him out for a beer often in payment (that or Gilbert just thinks drunk-Arthur is funny).

Feliciano- eventually got hearing aids, despite his fears and now doesn't regret the decision. When he could first hear, he was so happy to hear Ludwig's voice. Ludwig chose that point to admit his feelings for Feliciano, and shortly after they got engaged and married. It was quick, but they decided that they didn't mind how quick it went, they just wanted to be with each other as fast as possible.

Francis- gave up on Arthur shortly after he got knocked unconscious by a little Chinese-man. He thought if this went on, his pretty-face would be ruined and decided it wasn't worth it. He became a famous model, that was loved and criticised... People began to say he was the man from Arthur's story. That was when he moved back to France, where the book wasn't so popular. He kept sleeping around with various people, until he got sick of it. Occasionally he thought of Arthur, he did regret some-what that he didn't only sleep with him, he did truly love the man. But it just wasn't meant to be.

* * *

><p><strong>And that is the end of Painless, there is most likely to be a special Epilogue just to end it off with, but if I decide against it... Then this is the true ending. Time to move on to the next story! I'm back at school now, which is why I'm finishing Painless here. Plus, despite loving writing this story, it has started to bore me... So I hope you enjoyed this story, and hopefully you will read the Epilogue if it comes around! Thank-you for reading, and the continued support I received from reviews. You guys are the best... Bye-bye for now, poppets!<strong>


	15. Epilogue: Engaged

The two men stood in the door-way, waving "good-bye" to the hoard of guests. They were afraid that they had been too loud for the lovely, elderly-woman who lived next door. But thankfully, she seemed pretty understanding, saying that she had "done the few boogies" in her time. Finally, the last of the guests left, the last two leaving being the Chinese and Russian duo, who were planning to get married in a couple of weeks. The Asian man left, pressing a shy kiss to the pale cheek of his 'brother'. Where-as the Eurasian left with a innocent insult to the glaring American. Despite this no fights were started, and why was that? It was New Years Eve, and they had both decided that the first to pick a fight would have to run outside stark-naked in the freezing cold and neither of them was willing enough to do that, (or spend a night in jail because some house-wife witnessed you prancing around with everything hanging out). Despite that, it had been a good night! Everyone had come round for a party in Alfred and Arthur's home: Roderich, Elizabeta, Lovino, Antonio, Gilbert, Toris, Ludwig, Feliciano, Ivan and of-course Yao. It was a bit of a strange New Year's Eve party, being that everyone left before twelve a.m., but apparently they all had something to do the next day and to be honest, the hosting couple quite wanted to be alone for their New Year's. The younger man closed the front door and sighed, it was only a short party... But hell had it been tiring! He rubbed his eyes in the desperation of staying awake, but his body screamed at him to sleep.

"Alfred, love... Do you want to go to sleep?" The soothing voice beside him spoke in a comforting-tone. Yes, Alfred wanted to jump on a bed and pass-out there, but he remembered that he had something he needed to do, and if he let this opportunity slip-by... He didn't know when he would get his next.

"No-no, not yet... Just-" he stifled a yawn. "Just come with me for a second."

The taller man took the hand of the smaller, and pulled him gently towards the balcony. The older-man, having mapped out their home, knew exactly where he was. He was confused to why his boyfriend had dragged him over to the balcony.

"Can you hear them, Artie?" The sandy-blond asked quietly. The other listened, and heard distant crashes and bangs.

"Fireworks." Arthur smiled, and sighed happily. He had always had a fondness for fireworks... When he could see, of-course. The beautiful colours that erupted from the rockets used to always thrill him, always curious to discover the next one to explode, painting the sky with its flash. The loud noises they make always managed to raise your adrenaline, unless you were a child and you were too busy covering your ears, wincing at every thud. He let his excitement get the better of him. "What colour are they?"

Alfred grinned tiredly and adjusted his glasses slightly, before gazing over into the distance.

"That one is yellow and orange... Blue, purple a bit of green... That one kinda looks red and pink. Oh, there's a Pinwheel, a gold one!" The young man went on for ages, describing each firework that burst into his view, telling his unseeing beloved exactly what he saw.

"Alfred, did you come out here to tell me something?" The Briton inquired, interrupting the list. The other man was shocked, he almost forgot what he had come out here for!

"Ah! Well, um... You see, um..." The American stuttered, he fumbled in his pocket for the box, touching it only to flinch and pull his hand away. "Well um, you... I... I- Um, you love me right?" Alfred's thoughts were now filled with angry insults at himself. 'Of-course he loves me, I'm such an idiot!'

However, the Englishman took him seriously... His loved-one seemed to be nervous, and he wanted to talk to him about something that he was worried about, he would have to help him get it out.

"Yes Alfred, I love you." He replied kindly, trying to hide his impatience. Sure, he knew that his boyfriend was struggling to get what he wanted to say out, but who wouldn't get even slightly irritated by someone bumbling on without getting to the point?

"Well... You see- I ah, I ah... I got you- No, I..." The man began to sweat and bite down on his lip, the movies had made it look so easy! But then he remembered...

**...**

_They sat on the bench under the sun's warmth, basking in the silence... Not something often acquired in the hospital._

_"Hey Arthur..." Alfred asked, gazing up at the clouds slowly drifting their way across the blue sky. The older man hummed in reply, his eyelids shut and his breathing even._

_"If you got proposed to... What way would you want it to be done? If I was, I would like little penguins in tuxedos to come up to me and one is holding the ring, and that one little penguin is also holding up a sign saying 'I wub you', wouldn't that be sweet?" _

_The Briton replied again with a hum, before going on to say:_

_"If I was to be proposed to, I would like the traditional way, down on one knee I suppose... I don't think I would mind about the location, as long as there was no-one around and it was nice and quiet."_

**...**

"Alfred, are you actually going to say something, dear? Because if not, I would actually like to go to bed."

"No, I- I have something to ask you!" Alfred grabbed Arthur's small hand desperately, he was not going to mess this up.

"What is it then?" Arthur replied, he was getting really tired, and he was pretty sure that soon it would be passing twelve a.m. and it would be the New Year.

"Art- Arthur, will... Will you..."

Ten. Nine. Eight.

He bent down on one knee still holding onto Arthur's hand, and whipped the tiny box out of his pocket, and held it out.

Seven. Six. Five.

"Alfred-"

"Arthur Kirkland, will you-"

Four. Three. Two.

"-marry me?"

One.

Time stopped for the Englishman. He could sense that Alfred's height had shrunk and was confused to why... So this was why, huh? His mouth was suddenly dry and his heart was quick, very quick. This was why Alfred was so nervous? He grinned, and listened to the cheers of his neighbours, cheering "happy new year". He agreed with them, it was a very, happy new year.

"Yes, Alfred. I will marry you." The ring was a perfect fit, probably because Alfred snuck measurements whilst the other man was sleeping. At twelve o'clock on the first day of January, Alfred Jones and Arthur Kirkland were engaged... And they couldn't have been more happy about it.


End file.
